Un autre point de vue
by Alienigena
Summary: Un autre point de vue sur Severus Rogue, à partir de la quatrième année de Harry à Poudlard, à travers les yeux d'une élève qu'il est contraint de recueillir et de protéger...
1. Comment le professeur Rogue

Bonjour ! Voilà ma vision de Severus Rogue... Je n'aime pas trop les fics faisant apparaître des OC, je préfère largement celles qui traitent des rapports entre les personnages déjà présents dans la série des Harry Potter, mais vous connaissez le proverbe "Faites ce que je dis, ne faites pas ce que je fais"... Le personnage principal de cette fiction est donc le fruit de ma seule imagination : mon idée était d'adopter à la fois le point de vue de Rogue sur les années de scolarité de Harry (à partir de la fin de la troisième année) et le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre sur Rogue, quelqu'un qui n'a pas les mêmes préjugés que les autres étudiants de Poudlard (je précise également qu'_il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire d'amour entre Rogue et son élève !_). J'ai essayé de suivre au plus près la chronologie des romans et de ne pas insérer d'autres OC, mais j'imagine qu'à certains moments la cohérence par rapport au texte original sera défaillante (il doit y avoir pas mal d'erreurs, surtout en ce qui concerne la magie noire)... Vous voilà prévenus !

_Chapitre 1_

_Comment le professeur Rogue fut, bien malgré lui, entraîné dans cette histoire_

Severus Rogue était plongé dans la lecture d'un simple roman (et non d'un ouvrage obscur traitant de potions complexes ou de la magie noire la plus dangereuse) lorsqu'on frappa discrètement à la porte de ses appartements. Avec un soupir, il glissa le livre dans le tiroir de son bureau. La chauve-souris des cachots qui, à Poudlard, faisait profession de détester tout ce qui pouvait provenir du monde moldu, ne souhaitait pas spécialement être surpris avec _Moby Dick_ à la main…

- Entrez !

Une tête ornée d'une longue barbe blanche fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je vous dérange, Severus ?

Le maître des potions fit un signe de tête invitant Dumbledore à entrer, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait motiver une visite aussi tardive et surpris de voir que le vieux sorcier semblait presque nerveux.

- Vous étiez en train de lire, peut-être ?

_Maudit vieillard_. Comment faisait-il donc pour toujours tout savoir ? Rogue, devant les yeux pétillants de malice, préféra s'abstenir de répondre et se contenta de proposer, quoique sèchement, une tasse de thé à son visiteur inattendu.

- Volontiers, merci, répondit Dumbledore.

Tandis que le maître des potions faisait apparaître une théière d'un geste de sa baguette, il regarda le vieux sorcier s'asseoir dans un large fauteuil. Tout scintillement avait disparu de ses yeux, et son visage, inhabituellement grave, reflétait sa préoccupation. Severus ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

- Ne me dites pas que Potter a encore fait des siennes !

- Non, rassurez-vous, répondit le directeur avec un petit sourire amusé, Harry n'est pour rien dans les raisons de ma visite ce soir. En réalité, j'ai… un souci.

Rogue se sentit, très égoïstement, presque soulagé : du moment qu'on ne lui demandait pas de prendre soin, encore une fois, du fils de son pire ennemi, tout allait bien. Ou du moins, la situation ne pouvait pas être réellement catastrophique. Mais le professeur n'en adoucit pas pour autant l'expression de son visage. Les récents événements lui restaient encore en travers de la gorge, et il gardait rancune à Albus, bien qu'il sût, qu fond de lui, que le vieux sorcier avait raison à propos de Black. Mais quinze jours auparavant, il avait tenu ce… ce misérable au bout de sa baguette, et il lui avait échappé. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée que Sirius fût innocent – et surtout libre comme l'air.

- Vous souvenez-vous de Benjamin Baxter ? demanda Dumbledore à brûle-pourpoint.

- Bien évidemment ! Comment pourrais-je jamais oublier cette crapule ?

Si le professeur ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement, il s'appliqua à mettre dans sa voix tout le mépris que lui inspirait l'être abject qu'était Benjamin Baxter, traître à sa cause, qui avait somme toute joué le même rôle d'espion que Severus lui-même, mais pour le camp adverse. Puis il poursuivit sur le mode badin :

- Pourquoi cette question ? L'aurait-on enfin retrouvé ?

- Ainsi, vous persistez à croire qu'il est toujours vivant ?

- Albus, je connaissais bien cet homme. Ou du moins, ajouta Rogue en baissant d'un ton, je connaissais le Mangemort qui se cachait derrière l'Auror. Je suis persuadé que, se voyant enfin dénoncé après toutes ces années, il a mis en scène sa propre mort pour se soustraire à la justice. Vous savez comme moi que son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Quant aux circonstances mystérieuses de sa… disparition…

- C'est de cela dont j'aimerais vous parler, Severus. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui arriva alors ?

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire (Question rhétorique : sa mémoire était infaillible !), sa fille fut accusée de meurtre involontaire.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- C'est exact. On n'a retrouvé que le corps d'Esperanza Baxter, ainsi que des traces de sang – incontestablement celui de son mari. La maison avait été entièrement dévastée. Et, sur le canapé, se trouvait l'enfant, évanouie mais sans blessure apparente. Des témoins fiables ont été entendus à ce sujet. Des voisins avaient déjà, à plusieurs reprises, assisté aux « crises de magie » de l'enfant. Ses pouvoirs avaient toujours été pour le moins étranges et incontrôlables, et on en a déduit que, dans un accès de folie, elle avait tué ses parents. Il ne s'agissait pas de magie involontaire comme en font tous les jeunes sorciers, mais véritablement de magie sauvage.

A ce mot, Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- L'enfant est capable de choses tout à fait étonnantes, Severus. Il n'est pas du tout exclu qu'elle ait eu la force magique nécessaire pour tuer un être humain.

Le maître des potions ne répondit rien, mais hocha la tête d'un air de doute. Certes, il lui avait été donné d'assister à des crises de magie sauvage, et il savait parfaitement qu'elle étaient capables de donner la mort, si elles étaient concentrées sur une personne. Mais jamais il n'avait cru à la mort de Baxter, et quelle que fût la puissance magique de sa fille, jamais cet espion hors pair ne se serait laissé tuer de façon aussi stupide. Le contraire eût été décevant, malgré toute l'envie qu'avait Rogue de savoir que ce scélérat pourrissait six pieds sous terre.

Comme si le vieux sorcier avait pu lire dans cet esprit, il demanda calmement :

- Pensez-vous que Baxter ait été capable d'assassiner sa femme de sang-froid afin de mieux accréditer la thèse de sa mort ? Prenez votre temps avant de me répondre, mon garçon, ajouta Dumbledore devant le geste impatient de son interlocuteur. Je ne pose pas cette question à la légère. Votre avis à ce sujet m'importe réellement, et pourra influencer mes prochaines décisions.

Tout en se passant un doigt sur les lèvres dans un tic nerveux qui lui était familier, Rogue se carra dans son fauteuil. Il ne comprenait pas où le vieux sorcier voulait en venir, et, bien qu'il lui fît confiance, il n'aimait pas cette idée. Savoir que ses paroles pourraient peser dans l'avenir ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il réfléchit un moment.

- Mais… articula-t-il avec lenteur, sans cesser de faire jouer son doigt sur ses lèvres, n'a-t-on pas déterminé la cause de la mort de Mrs. Baxter ?

- Elle a été blessée par des sorts relevant des Arts Sombres. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette appellation peut aussi bien concerner, dans certains cas, une crise de magie sauvage, que… qu'un _Avada Kedavra_, par exemple.

- Dans ce cas, je dirais oui. Baxter était tout à fait du genre à sacrifier les autres pour protéger ses propres intérêts. Et je ne crois pas me souvenir qu'il aimait particulièrement sa femme. Il la méprisait pour avoir refusé de pratiquer la magie noire et contribué par là même à l'affaiblissement de sa famille.

- Et sa fille ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura pensivement le maître des potions. Je me souviens qu'un jour…

Il s'arrêta, cherchant à retrouver des souvenirs défaillants, qu'il avait volontairement occultés des années auparavant. Le directeur, buvant son thé à petites gorgées, attendit patiemment que la mémoire lui revînt.

- C'était avant… avant que je… (Rogue pâlit, mais se reprit immédiatement.) Je dirais quelques mois avant la naissance de Potter. A l'époque, bien évidemment, je ne savais pas que Baxter, l'illustre Auror si bien considéré, était un de mes… compagnons. Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise que c'était bien à ce traître qu'il s'adressait ce jour-là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait intéressé par la naissance de la fille Baxter. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'avance, mais je crois me souvenir que Baxter lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait lui être d'une grande utilité plus tard. Qu'il lui apprendrait à utiliser ses dons. Vous croyez que…

Rogue n'acheva pas. Un léger silence s'installa, bientôt rompu par Dumbledore :

- Je vous remercie, Severus. J'y vois plus clair à présent.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, ironisa le professeur. Malheureusement, il n'en est pas de même pour moi. Daignerez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il retourne ? Il me semble que cette enfant a disparu peu après son père, il y a maintenant sept ans de cela…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre prodigieuse mémoire. C'est exact. Elle a tout simplement faussé compagnie à deux Aurors expérimentés, alors qu'on l'emmenait au Ministère, deux jours après la mort de sa mère. Cette circonstance suffirait à prouver que cette jeune fille n'est pas une jeune fille ordinaire… Mais figurez-vous, Severus, que Yerma Baxter a été retrouvée.

- Retrouvée… répéta Rogue. Où et quand ?

Le directeur soupira et son visage se fit plus grave encore.

- Cela va bientôt faire un an.

- Un an ?

Décidément, songea le maître des potions, Dumbledore était porteur de bien étranges nouvelles. Comment était-il possible que personne n'en eût rien su ? Et où était donc la jeune fille, à présent ?

- C'est une bien triste histoire, dit le vieux sorcier, comme en réponses aux interrogations du professeur. Vous souvenez-vous d'un accident arrivé à Sheffield, en mai de l'année dernière ?

En effet, il se rappelait vaguement un incident qui avait failli coûter la vie à plusieurs moldus. Pour sa part, préoccupé par les risques que couraient ses élèves et plus spécialement par un Harry Potter particulièrement borné, incapable de comprendre que sa vie était en jeu, et qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller affronter seul un basilic, il n'avait pas prêté grande attention à cette affaire vite étouffée.

- Faites comme si j'avait tout oublié.

- Selon toute apparence, un sorcier avait fait un usage abusif de magie, qu'il n'a pas su contrôler. Un bâtiment a été sérieusement endommagé, plusieurs Moldus blessés, et il a fallu jeter bien des sorts d'_Oubliette_ pour réparer tout cela. L'affaire a été étouffée, on a parlé de négligence, d'un sorcier maladroit… Mais la vérité est tout autre. Cette jeune fille est arrivée de nulle part, vêtus de haillons, visiblement sans aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, elle avait fait voler en éclats les vitres d'un immeuble, provoqué un début d'incendie et blessé magiquement une demi-douzaine de personnes. Fort heureusement, une brigade de réparations des troubles magiques a pu intervenir assez vite. Inutile de vous dire à quel point ils ont été stupéfaits de découvrir que cette source de magie si violente provenait d'une enfant de treize ans, qui s'était évanouie après l'effort.

Rogue hocha la tête. Il y avait, sans nul doute, de quoi être surpris, et il l'aurait été lui-même, s'il avait pu constater les faits.

- C'est assez… déconcertant, se contenta-t-il de remarquer d'un ton neutre. Où a-t-elle été placée durant toute cette année ? J'imagine qu'elle a fait un séjour prolongé à Sainte-Mangouste, sous bonne garde ?

Le regard à la fois triste et coupable que lui jeta Dumbledore lui fit immédiatement comprendre que le destin de la jeune fille avait été sensiblement différent, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à deviner ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Dès qu'elle a été identifiée – ce qui n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps –, le Ministère a décidé de la juger, à la fois pour abus de magie et pour le meurtre de ses parents. Le procès n'a pas duré deux jours, et au terme de ce scandaleux simulacre de justice, elle a été déclarée dangereuse pour la société, et envoyée tout droit à Azkaban.

Durant un bref, très bref instant, le professeur Rogue ne réagit pas. Quoiqu'il eût parfaitement entendu ce que venait de dire Dumbledore, son esprit ne parvenait pas à assimiler les paroles prononcées. Puis vint le choc et, presque instantanément, l'incrédulité. Ce n'était pas possible. Envoyer à Azkaban une gamine de treize ans était non seulement sans précédent, mais c'était aussi un crime monstrueux. Il devait avoir mal entendu…

- Quoi ? hurla-t-il.

La colère l'avait finalement emporté sur tout autre sentiment.

- Mais enfin, Albus, c'est impossible ! Pas une enfant de treize ans ! Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça !

- J'ai bien peur que si. Et je m'en veux terriblement, Severus, de n'avoir pas, à l'époque, prêté plus d'attention à cette affaire.

Mais le maître des potions, qui s'était levé et marchait à présent de long en large dans la pièce, très agité, ne laissa pas au directeur le temps de poursuivre :

- C'est tout simplement insensé ! Comment a-t-on permis une chose pareille ?Albus, comment le procès s'est-il déroulé ? Comment ont-il pu prendre une telle décision ? Et comment se fait-il que vous, en tant que président du Magenmagot, n'ayez pas été informé d'un tel procès ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du directeur, malgré son propre désarroi. Visiblement, il était à la fois surpris et heureux que Severus semblât prendre cette affaire tellement à cœur – et, par la même occasion, oublier momentanément l'évasion spectaculaire de Black, qu'il ruminait depuis trois semaines. Tout cela était de bon augure…

- Ce n'est qu'un mois après que j'ai pu apprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Je dois avouer, à ma grande honte, que je ne m'étais guère préoccupé de cet incident.

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, grogna Rogue. Rien de tout cela n'est apparu dans la presse et j'imagine qu'ils ont fait passer cet événement pour un délit mineur afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Bien évidemment, ils n'allaient pas se vanter d'avoir envoyé à Azkaban une terrible criminelle de treize ans !

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Ils se sont en effet arrangés pour que rien ne transpire au-dehors – ce qui aurait dû me faire comprendre que quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit. Mais enfin, l'affaire a été étouffée et le procès tenu à huis clos. Ce n'est que l'évasion de Sirius Black, un mois plus tard, qui m'a fait réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas à Azkaban.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils. L'idée que cette gamine pût avoir joué un rôle dans l'évasion de son ennemi lui fit oublier d'être désagréable à la simple mention de Black.

- L'évasion de… Vous ne voulez pas dire que… que Miss Baxter y était pour quelque chose ?

- Si, Severus, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Fin juillet, l'enfant a fait une crise de magie apparemment très effrayante. Je veux bien le croire… Ravager une cellule d'Azkaban est un exploit en soi. Les Détraqueurs avaient pour consigne de ne pas trop s'approcher d'elle, mais, face à ce déchaînement de magie, ils se sont précipités, croyant qu'une tentative d'évasion avait lieu dans la tour sud. En réalité, je pense qu'ils ont été davantage attirés par sa magie que désireux de l'étouffer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre. Cette jeune personne a… ravagé une cellule ? Et les Détraqueurs ont abandonné leur poste pour « s'occuper » d'elle ?

- Oui, c'est à peu près cela. C'est ce qui a permis à Sirius de s'enfuir sous sa forme d'animagus, l'attention des Détraqueurs s'étant momentanément relâchée. Bien évidemment, après cela, il n'était plus question de me cacher l'existence de la fille de Benjamin Baxter et son arrestation. Je me suis rendu en personne à Azkaban et j'ai enfin compris…

Le directeur fit une pause afin de laisser à son interlocuteur le temps et la possibilité d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Rogue, de son côté, avait peine à en croire ses oreilles, mais il parvint à dissimuler son étonnement et son intérêt profonds sous le masque habituel de froideur qu'il arborait toujours devant ses élèves.

- J'ai dû exiger, reprit Dumbledore, que l'on me montre le déroulement du procès. Les membres du tribunal de haute instance magique était plutôt réticent… et pour cause ! Il n'y a eu ni témoins, ni défense. On a eu beau interroger l'enfant, elle est restée muette.

- N'ont-ils pas essayé la Legilimencie ? Le Veritaserum ? ironisa Severus.

- Mais si, mon garçon, aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître, ils y ont pensé. Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils ont commencé à avoir réellement peur.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le professeur en se redressant, fasciné malgré lui par le récit du vieux sorcier. Qu'ont-ils pu voir de si… effrayant dans l'esprit d'une enfant de treize ans ?

- C'est bien là le problème, Severus : ils l'ont rien vu.

- Rien… vu ? articula lentement le maître des potions.

- La Legilimencie n'a rien donné : les plus experts en ce domaine se sont heurtés à des barrières mentales bien trop fortes. Quant au Veritaserum, il semblerait que l'enfant ait développé à son égard une parfaite immunité, sans que l'on puisse comprendre comment. Au prix toutefois d'une sévère intoxication, ce qui na pas eu l'air de déranger les membres de cet auguste tribunal…

La vois de Dumbledore vibrait à présent de colère et de mépris difficilement contenus.

- J'ai pu voir l'état dans lequel était l'enfant en arrivant au Ministère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu vivre durant les six années qui ont suivi la mort de sa mère, mais il y a fort à parier qu'Azkaban n'a été que la continuation logique de son existence. Elle portait de nombreuses marques de coups récents et anciens, ainsi que des blessures faites par des griffes et des dents. Je pense qu'elle a dû vivre dans la forêt pendant un certain temps.

Severus se mordit les lèvres, mais il s'astreignit au silence. Lui qui prenait pourtant plaisir à rabrouer es élèves, lui qui n'avait de cesse de les blesser par des paroles acerbes, qu'il prenait bien soin d'aiguiser à la lame mordante de son esprit, réprouvait toute sorte de mauvais traitements sur un enfant. Il aurait voulu tenir les responsables du malheur de la jeune Baxter, y compris le juge stupide qui avait prononcé cette sentence inique, et leur infliger une punition à sa manière…

- Mais n'a-t-elle pas cherché à se défendre ?

- Je n'ai pas entendu une protestation sortir de ses lèvres, répondit le vieux sorcier avec un regard triste et fatigué. Elle n'a pas même esquissé un geste de rébellion, mais s'est contentée de tenter de se protéger physiquement lorsqu'on l'approchait de trop près. En revanche, la magie dont elle est capable est réellement étonnante, pour ne pas dire effrayante. Durant le procès, lorsqu'elle a été soumise à la Legilimencie, elle n'a pas émis la moindre contestation, mais elle a rendu aux « experts » la monnaie de leur pièce. Ils n'ont pas réussi à pénétrer dans son esprit, mais ils ont senti qu'elle fouillait les leurs.

- Une Occlumens-Legilimensde naissance, murmura Rogue, plus dans une affirmation incrédule que dans une véritable question.

Le directeur de Poudlard acquiesça doucement.

- Sans oublier la violence extrême de sa magie qui lui a permis de causer d'importants dégâts matériels, peut-être même… de tuer. Sans oublier ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure à propos de l'intérêt de Voldemort pour la fille de Baxter.

Un silence pesant s'installa. L'ex-Mangemort, qui avait frémi en entendant le nom de son ancien maître, resta un instant immobile avant de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui, de son côté, le fixait de son regard translucide.

- Le Baxter ont toujours maîtrisé les Arts Sombres, finit-il par murmurer comme à contrecœur. Du côté de la mère de l'enfant, je crois me souvenir qu'il y a eu là aussi des mages noirs…

- C'est exact, Severus. Les Herrera étaient une famille puissante, qui a décliné au fur et à mesure que ses descendants ont cessé de pratiquer les Arts Sombres. Mais ce pouvoir s'est transmis de génération en génération. Yerma est à présent la dernière survivante et l'héritière à la fois des Baxter et des Herrera.

- Merlin, conclut Rogue d'un ton las. La pauvre.

- Elle n'a que quatorze ans, fit remarquer le vieux sorcier. Tout n'est pas perdu.

- Après ce qu'elle a vécu ? Elle n'aura en elle que de la colère, de la peur, de la haine, si elle a véritablement eu l'existence que vous lui supposez. Azkaban suffirait à faire se tourner vers la magie noire n'importe quel sorcier sain d'esprit.

- C'est encore une enfant, Severus. Elle a gardé un peu de cette innocence qu'ont tous les enfants. Elle peut encore apprendre à maîtriser sa peur et sa colère. Je l'ai vue, Severus, ajouta Dumbledore en voyant le professeur hocher la tête en signe de dénégation. J'ai lu dans ses yeux cette peur dont vous parlez, et beaucoup de désespoir, mais aucune lueur meurtrière. Je vous le dis, tout n'est pas perdu.

- Albus, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ?

- Je veux la faire sortir d'Azkaban.

Dumbledore s'attendait à un éclat, mais, contre toute attente, Rogue acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Bien sûr, il faut la faire sortir ! Je ne comprends pas que vous n'ayez pas déjà entamé des démarches…

Il se tut devant le regard que lui lança le directeur. Pas de reproche, non, mais une sorte de tristesse voilée. Severus se gifla mentalement. Bien évidemment, Dumbledore _avait_ entamé des démarches. Il n'était pas sans savoir que faire sortir qui que ce fût d'Azkaban relevait de l'exploit, même lorsque l'on était président du Magenmagot. Il avait fallu près d'un an au directeur de Poudlard pour prouver l'innocence de Severus Rogue et son véritable rôle dans la guerre. Le maître des potions frissonna à ce souvenir. Pendant douze ans, il avait refusé de penser à cette période de sa vie, et voilà que les paroles de l'homme qui l'avait tiré de prison le replongeait mentalement dans cet enfer qui hantait encore ses nuits.

- Je ne peux pas la sortir d'Azkaban comme je l'ai fait pour vous, Severus. Je ne peux pas établir son innocence, faute de preuves, faute de témoins. Je n'ai rien pu tirer de l'enfant, je ne sais rien d'elle. Je me fie à mon intuition, voilà tout.

- Mais vous avez tenté quelque chose cette année, cependant ?

- Oui. Je croyais avoir réussi, mais…

Dumbledore soupira. Il semblait soudain très âgé, et terriblement vulnérable. Rogue sentit le coup venir, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Vous seul pouvez m'aider, Severus.

Le maître des potions se contenta de hausser les sourcils en guise d'interrogation ; depuis le début de cette étrange conversation, il s'attendait à voir solliciter son aide, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Peut-être, murmura le directeur, peut-être serait-il préférable que vous voyiez ma dernière entrevue avec le Ministre, un magistrat que vous connaissez bien, et le directeur d'Azkaban, il y a de cela deux jours. Cela vous permettrait de mieux comprendre la nature du problème.

Rogue acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête et sortit sa baguette de la longue manche noire de sa robe, puis il la pointa vers son visiteur, qui lui sourit en guise d'approbation.

- _Legilimens_ !

Le professeur se retrouva immédiatement projeté à l'intérieur de l'esprit du directeur, qui se concentrait volontairement sur un souvenir précis. Rogue, qui n'avait aucune envie de se montrer indiscret envers l'homme à qui il devait tout, plongea dans cette pensée sans chercher à rien voir d'autre.

Une vaste salle, probablement au département de la Justice du Ministère. Devant Dumbledore se trouvaient un vieux juge à l'air sévère (Rogue grinça des dents à sa vue et en détourna aussitôt son esprit), Fudge en personne et un tout petit bonhomme d'une minceur effrayante, que le maître des potions reconnut comme le directeur de la prison d'Azkaban. Une dizaine de sorciers à peine moins rébarbatifs se tenaient sur le côté, regardant le directeur de Poudlard avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

- Nous reconnaissons le bien-fondé de votre requête, professeur Dumbledore, déclara sèchement le vieux juge. Bien sûr, attendu que l'enfant s'est montrée imperméable à toute sorte d'interrogation, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si elle a véritablement tué ses parents. Cependant, vous comprenez que nous ayons dû l'enfermer à Azkaban à titre préventif. Imaginez ce qui se passerait si nous laissions une jeune sorcière en proie à des crises de magie sauvage en liberté dans les rues de Londres ! Nous ne pouvons maîtriser l'héritière de tant de mages noirs. Aussi douloureuse que soit l'épreuve pour elle…

- Il me semblait, dit Dumbledore d'un ton innocent, que la loi interdisait la détention de mineurs à Azkaban.

- Vous savez bien que j'ai signé une dérogation, répondit le Ministre avec courtoisie, mais sans oser regarder le vieux sorcier dans les yeux.

- Je le sais parfaitement, mais mon devoir, en tant que président-sorcier du Magenmagot, est de protester contre de telles pratiques.

- Professeur, je vous en prie, l'interrompit le juge en levant la main comme pour le calmer, tandis que Fudge s'agitait, visiblement mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de son antagoniste. Nous avons longuement, mes collègues ici présents et moi-même, considéré votre proposition de prendre Miss Baxter comme élève à Poudlard, sous votre responsabilité…

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Certes, il était depuis trop longtemps habitué aux bizarreries de son directeur pour être réellement déconcerté, mais il n'en trouva pas moins l'idée insensée, voire tout à fait stupide, et il se promit de l'exprimer avec tout le tact qu'il était capable de déployer sitôt qu'il sortirait de ce souvenir.

- … Nous serions bien évidemment ravis de vous accorder cette faveur, étant donné les services importants que vous avez rendus à la communauté sorcière, n'était la sécurité des autres élèves qui, bien évidemment, passe avant toute autre considération. Nous avons estimé à l'unanimité qu'il valait mieux protéger ces enfants plutôt que de risquer leur bien-être et peut-être même leur vie dans cette entreprise hasardeuse.

Rogue sentit que le vieux sorcier réprimait un soupir entre le découragement et la colère. Il aurait voulu le réconforter, mais déjà le Ministre prenait la parole :

- Je suis désolé, Dumbledore. Vous comprenez bien que cela serait d'une imprudence rarement égalée.

Le directeur haussa les épaules.

- Il ne s'agit en réalité que d'une question de valeurs, répondit-il doucement.

Un des sorciers présents, que Rogue reconnut comme un maître ès Legilimencie, prit alors la parole :

- Il serait certes particulièrement intéressant d'étudier les aptitudes pour le moins singulières de cette enfant. Mais bien que vous soyez vous-même un excellent Legilimens, vous n'avez aucune maîtrise ni même aucune connaissance des Arts Sombres.

Le maître des potions nota avec plaisir l'emploi de ce terme, qu'il préférait infiniment à celui de « magie noire » qu'avait prononcé le juge quelques minutes auparavant. Dumbledore avait hoché la tête. Ce n'était que trop vrai, il ne pouvait comprendre les Arts Sombres, mais comment pouvait-il expliquer à ce jury d'experts, de bureaucrates et de magistrats froids comme la pierre que l'enfant avait besoin d'être protégée et mise en confiance plutôt que surveillée comme une bête sauvage et dangereuse ?

- Nous avons donc décidé, conclut le juge, un sourire triomphant et mauvais aux lèvres, que nous ne pourrions vous autoriser à faire sortir Miss Baxter d'Azkaban à la seule condition de confier sa garde à un sorcier à la fois Occlumens et Legilimens, qui accepterait volontairement de la prendre en charge et qui, de plus, devra posséder une certaine connaissance de la magie noire, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas votre cas.

Severus sortit brutalement de l'esprit de son visiteur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage : il avait enfin compris ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui – mais il n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser ainsi manipuler. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre depuis le moment où Albus était entré dans ses appartements, mais cependant rien d'aussi… déplacé. Sans laisser au directeur le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il explosa :

- N'y comptez pas une seule seconde, Albus !


	2. Une commission d'experts

Une commission d'experts

_Une commission d'experts_

Deux jours plus tard, dans un coin désert de Londres, une banale cabine téléphonique fut, l'espace d'un instant, emplie d'une lumière aveuglante. Deux hommes en sortirent aussitôt après, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le premier, un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche, vêtu d'une étrange robe bleu nuit constellée de croissants de lune, soutenait un homme au teint cireux, enveloppé dans une grande cape noire. Après avoir fait quelques pas sur le trottoir, dans la lumière rouge du crépuscule, le plus jeune s'arrêta et s'adossa au mur d'une maison voisine, respirant avec difficulté. Fort heureusement, la rue était déserte.

- Accrochez-vous à moi, Severus, proposa Dumbledore, je vais vous aider à transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Rogue secoua négativement la tête.

- Je préfèrerais attendre, monsieur le directeur, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Je ne pense pas que transplaner maintenant soit une bonne idée. Ils ont un peu forcé sur la dose, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

- J'imagine qu'ils se sont vengés comme ils ont pu de leur échec, soupira le vieux sorcier. Je suis vraiment désolé, mon garçon. Je ne pensais pas que Dawlish…

- Cela n'a aucune importance, Albus.

Une violente nausée lui coupa la parole et il sentit sa bouche s'emplir de bile. Il déglutit péniblement. Peut-être, après tout, serait-il préférable de transplaner _maintenant_, pendant qu'il en était encore capable. Sans ajouter un mot, il prit le bras du directeur qui lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule, et tous deux disparurent dans un léger _pop_.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le maître des potions avait retrouvé ses cachots avec soulagement. Lorsque Dumbledore l'eut quitté, non sans lui avoir prodigué des recommandations – comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même quel remède s'administrer dans ce genre de cas ! –, il se laissa tomber plutôt qu'il ne s'assit dans un fauteuil, encore quelque peu nauséeux malgré la potion qu'il s'était empressé de prendre. Son esprit vagabondait. Cette journée aurait pu, après tout, être bien pire.

Le matin même, il avait failli se rétracter lorsqu'il avait vu de loin la fatidique cabine téléphonique qui permettait l'accès au Ministère, où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y retourner, son dernier passage en salle d'audience ayant été rien moins qu'agréable, et il se doutait que ce qui l'y attendait par cette belle après-midi d'été ne serait pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Mais le visage bienveillant de Dumbledore à son côté le rappela à la raison. Rogue avait survécu au _Doloris_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à une année de détention à Azkaban ; après cela, il devait être en mesure d'affronter un vieux juge un peu gâteux et une escouade d'experts en Legilimencie…

Le maître des potions se laissa conduire à travers un dédale de corridors, croisant de temps à autre un visage connu. Sa venue au Ministère fut remarquée de quelques personnes qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis des années – et qu'il se serait bien passé de revoir, songea-t-il en tournant ostensiblement la tête tandis qu'un Auror ou un magistrat à qui il avait eu affaire douze ans auparavant le fixait avec une insistance étonnée et peu amicale.

Le ministre lui-même avait tenu à accueillir le directeur de Poudlard dans le bureau du juge Flaversham – en reconnaissant ce nom, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de savourer à l'avance la revanche qu'il allait prendre sur ce vieillard sénile qui avait voulu le renvoyer en prison après que l'on eût prouvé son engagement dans la guerre au côté de l'Ordre. A la vue du professeur de potions, les deux sorciers pâlirent et échangèrent un bref coup d'oeil inquiet, sous le regard encore plus malicieux qu'à l'ordinaire de Dumbledore.

- C'est un honneur que vous vous soyez déplacé, monsieur le Ministre.

- Professeur Dumbledore… Vous disiez avoir trouvé un tuteur pour la fille de Baxter ? demanda Fudge à brûle-pourpoint en fixant le plus jeune des sorciers avec angoisse.

- C'est exact. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le professeur Rogue, qui a accepté de prendre en charge Miss Baxter à sa sortie d'Azkaban.

La foudre tombée au milieu du bureau n'eût pas pétrifié davantage le vieux magistrat, qui mit dix bonnes secondes à réaliser que l'on s'adressait également à lui.

- Vous êtes Occlumens et Legilimens ? s'écria le Ministre, incrédule.

- Voyons, monsieur le Ministre, répondit Flaversham qui avait repris ses esprits et regardait à présent Severus d'un air mauvais, vous n'avez pas souvenir d'une autre affaire concernant la libération d'un autre prisonnier, il y a de cela douze ans, et qui fit grand bruit à l'époque ? Il semblerait, Dumbledore, que vous souhaitiez faire en sorte que l'histoire se répète…

- Monsieur le juge, rétorqua Rogue de son ton doucereux, après avoir lu attentivement la liste de conditions requises pour pouvoir prendre en charge l'enfant – liste que vous aviez fort aimablement remise au professeur Dumbledore –, il ne m'a pas semblé que ma candidature puisse être sérieusement rejetée. Etant Legilimens, Occlumens et maître ès Arts Sombres, j'ai pensé que j'avais toutes les aptitudes nécessaires pour prendre en charge Miss Baxter et, dans la mesure du possible, l'aider à s'intégrer dans la communauté sorcière en lui permettant de contrôler ses pouvoirs.

L'idée même qu'il pût aider qui que ce fût à « s'intégrer » était du plus haut comique, mais, de toute évidence, la jeune fille serait mieux partout ailleurs qu'à Azkaban, même chez le maître des potions aigri, asocial et désagréable qu'il était. Le dépit, si visible dans les yeux des deux personnages officiels, et mâtiné de haine pour Flaversham, arracha à Rogue un sourire mauvais.

- Fort bien, professeur, répondit le juge à contrecoeur. Je vais convoquer une équipe et il va vous falloir subir un certain nombre de tests.

_Bien sûr_, songea le maître des potions en faisant un bref signe d'assentiment, je me doute bien que vous n'allez pas me confier une héritière Baxter-Herrera sans un minimum de garanties…

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Flaversham insista pour prendre lui-même la direction des opérations – sans doute afin de mieux pouvoir se consoler de ce cuisant revers de situation par le spectacle de son ancien ennemi humilié devant une commission d'experts déjà prédisposés contre lui. En un quart d'heure, il avait convoqué les quatre meilleurs Legilimens du Ministère. Parmi eux se trouvait John Dawlish, un des hommes qui avait autrefois condamné l'ancien Mangemort à Azkaban après s'être acharné sur lui. L'interrogatoire mené par cet excellent Legilimens avait été particulièrement éprouvant à l'époque. Rogue, qui s'était préparé à cette éventualité, demeura impassible en le reconnaissant ; en revanche, l'Auror resta pétrifié.

- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria-t-il. Ce n'est pas cet ex-Mangemort qui va s'occuper de la fille de Baxter ! Si vous voulez qu'elle devienne experte en magie noire, confiez-la à cet homme…

- Je me porte garant pour le professeur Rogue, affirma tranquillement Dumbledore. J'engage ma responsabilité à la place de la sienne dans cette affaire.

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant ces mots. Après toutes ces années, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le directeur pouvait avoir en lui une confiance aussi aveugle.

Ces quelques mots firent une profonde impression dans l'assemblée. Dumbledore passait – non sans raison – pour un excentrique, mais, en règle générale, il était apprécié dans la communauté sorcière et reconnu comme un homme sage, quoique parfois trop optimiste. Dawlish ne semblait guère convaincu, mais la présence de Fudge l'empêcha de lancer une pique à l'homme dont il devait aujourd'hui tester à nouveau les capacités d'Occlumencie après avoir tenté sans succès, des années auparavant, de pénétrer dans son esprit. Les trois autres experts échangèrent quelques mots en lançant de rapides coups d'œil vers Rogue. La révélation de son passé de Mangemort n'était pas pour mettre les plus jeunes de son côté, songea-t-il en reportant son attention vers les deux personnages qui, jusque-là, se contentaient de fixer le nouveau venu avec une méfiance bien compréhensible… Flaversham avait adjoint aux quatre Legilimens deux futurs Aurors qui étaient en train d'achever leur formation. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il les avait eu tous deux comme élèves : un Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle – quelle malchance, une Black et, en prime, la préférée de Maugrey. Sans aucun doute était-il déjà condamné dans son esprit avant qu'il ne lui fût donné une chance de s'expliquer. Six paires d'yeux aiguisés et agressifs se posèrent sur lui, tandis que Flaversham, prenant place au côté d'un Fudge passablement nerveux, arborait un sourire triomphant. Serrant les poings, Severus s'assit, le visage parfaitement neutre, face à cette inquisition improvisée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Le bien-être et peut-être même la vie d'une enfant était en jeu. La présence de Dumbledore non loin de lui l'apaisa : savoir que le directeur serait là en cas de problème le rassurait un peu.

- Severus Tobias Rogue, commença le vieux juge de sa voix sévère, pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous que vous soit confiée la garde de la jeune Yerma Baxter ?

Le professeur de potions hésita un bref instant. La veille au soir, il avait longuement débattu avec Dumbledore au sujet des réponses qu'il allait devoir fournir. « La vérité », avait dit le vieux sorcier. Rogue n'était pas sûr que la vérité fût réellement une bonne solution, mais il ne pensait pas non plus que faire étalage de bons et grands sentiments pût être réellement convaincant. Non qu'il ne se sentît pas de taille à lutter contre quatre Occlumens : il avait bien trompé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant près de deux ans ! Toutefois, il savait que Dawlish et sans doute les autres ne le croiraient pas de toute façon – et ils auraient raison : il ne prenait cette enfant sous sa protection que parce qu'il y était obligé, que parce que c'était une question de vie ou de mort, et non parce qu'il se découvrait une vocation de sauveur de l'humanité… Il laissait volontiers ce rôle à Potter. Dumbledore avait raison, la vérité était encore sa meilleure arme.

- Tout d'abord, répondit-il lentement, en choisissant ses mots, parce que le professeur Dumbledore me l'a demandé.

- En sommé, l'interrompit John Dawlish avec violence, il s'agit pour toi de régler une dette, rien de plus ?

Rogue soupira.

- Non, Dawlish, je n'ai pas dit cela. Si tu prenais la peine de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, tu comprendrais que j'ai d'autres motivations.

- Par exemple enseigner la magie noire à une jeune fille de quatorze ans ? ironisa une sorcière qui ressemblait assez à une grosse belette.

Sans doute avait-elle voulu l'embarrasser, mais elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre en matière de sarcasme. Elle lui ouvrait même une porte. Severus bénit la décision de Maugrey Fol'œil de vivre en ermite et de refuser de prêter concours au Ministère. Eût-il été présent que le maître des potions eût dû endurer des remarques autrement blessantes : le vieil Auror le connaissait bien, et savait toujours toucher l'endroit sensible. Maugrey avait un don extraordinaire pour faire s'effondrer un homme sans le toucher, rien qu'en lui parlant. Mais Dawlish et la belette, qui semblaient les membres les plus vindicatifs de cette assemblée, étaient plus haineux que subtils. Il lui serait facile d'en venir à bout.

- La magie noire… Un concept bien vaste, commença-t-il de sa voix soyeuse. Vous ne me contredirez pas, je l'espère, lorsque j'affirme qu'il faut maîtriser les Arts Sombres pour pratiquer la Legilimencie ou l'Occlumencie ?

Un vague malaise parcourut l'assistance, tandis que Dumbledore réprimait un sourire et que Flaversham semblait avoir des difficultés pour ne pas éclater.

- Je prendrai votre silence pour un assentiment. Tout ce qui différencie cette jeune fille de nous autres Legilimens, c'est qu'elle possède ces pouvoirs depuis la naissance. Qu'est-ce que cela prouve ? Qu'elle a accès aux Arts Sombres plus facilement que nous, voilà tout.

- Avouez que cela vous fascine, dit la jeune Black – non, pas Black, elle s'appelait Tonks, se reprit Rogue, étonné de constater que la voix de son interlocutrice était calme, dénuée de colère, voire pleine d'intérêt.

- Je ne le nie pas. Je trouve extrêmement intéressant de travailler avec une Occlumens-Legilimens de naissance. Jusqu'ici, je n'en ai jamais rencontré. (Rogue se gifla mentalement : et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors ? Mais personne ne releva cette erreur monumentale.) Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un cas assez rare pour être remarqué. Je trouve dommage de reléguer cette enfant à Azkaban sous le prétexte qu'elle a eu le malheur de naître différente.

- Bien évidemment, glapit la belette, étant donné votre ancienne position, vous ne pouvez que prendre la défense d'une Sang-Pure comme elle, qui plus est héritière des Baxter !

- Je me moque que cette enfant soit une Sang-Pure, répondit Rogue qui sentait monter en lui la colère devant tant de stupidité. Ce que vous faites avec Miss Baxter n'est pas si différent de ce que Vous-Savez-Qui (Il s'était repris à temps : il aurait été du plus mauvais effet de donner à Voldemort le titre que seuls les Mangemorts lui attribuaient) a fait aux Sangs-Mêlés et aux nés Moldus. Vous l'avez enfermée parce qu'elle est différente alors que vous savez qu'elle peut apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, à les tourner du côté de la magie blanche ! Et voilà ma dernière raison : je veux prendre en charge cette enfant pour la sortir d'Azkaban, pour lui donner une seconde chance, pour la soustraire à l'intolérance de gens tels que vous !

Ca fut un tollé général. Le directeur de Poudlard sentit une immense fierté l'envahir lorsque Rogue acheva sa tirade et toisa l'assistance d'un air de défi. Immédiatement, Dawlish se leva et tendit un doigt accusateur vers son ancien ennemi :

- Et tu vas lui apprendre à nous haïr et lui enseigner la magie noire contre nous !

- Dawlish, crois-tu vraiment que j'aurai besoin de lui apprendre à haïr ? N'importe qui haïrait toute personne responsable de son incarcération à Azkaban.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, le regard de Severus, en effet, flamboyait de haine. Flaversham recula, épouvanté.

- De plus, reprit plus calmement le maître des potions, je répète que je n'ai nullement l'intention d'apprendre la magie noire à qui que ce soit. Je parle de maîtrise des Arts Sombres, ce qui est très différent.

- Cette distinction est ridicule ! s'exclama Fudge, qui jusque-là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta la jeune sorcière qui avait parlé de la fascination de Rogue pour les Arts Sombres.

Le maître des potions resta bouche bée : un membre de la famille Black prenait parti pour lui ? L'incongruité de la situation était telle qu'il resta muet, mais le silence qui tomba sur l'assistance fut bientôt rompu par un sorcier assez âgé :

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas d'accord. Les Arts Sombres peuvent être utilisés de façon bénéfique. Sinon, il faudrait nous interdire de pratiquer la Legilimencie, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Rogue jubilait intérieurement : le plus dur était fait, les experts étaient à présent divisés et deux sorciers déjà presque gagnés à sa cause. Il se composa un masque impassible tandis que l'éternel débat sur les termes de magie noire et d'Arts Sombres semblait sur le point de faire oublier aux Legilimens les raisons de leur présence dans cette salle. Ce fut un sorcier assez insignifiant, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, qui leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour débattre d'un problème aussi épineux, mais pour déterminer si Rogue était, oui ou non, digne de confiance et suffisamment responsable pour prendre en charge l'enfant.

Quatre heures plus tard, l'interrogatoire prit fin. Le maître des potions se sentait vidé mais triomphant. Après les questions sur son passé de Mangemort – questions auxquelles il avait répondu avec sincérité et qui avaient soulevé moins d'indignation que ce à quoi il s'attendait – étaient venus les tests de ses capacités d'Occlumens. Son expérience passée avait fait de lui un maître en ce domaine et il n'eut pas trop de mal à repousser l'assaut des quatre Legilimens qui se trouvaient devant lui, mais l'expérience fut tout de même assez éprouvante et il se sentait déjà fatigué lorsqu'il lui fut demandé de prouver qu'il maîtrisait lui-même les Arts Sombres. Après quelques sorts aisément exécutés, il avait sinon convaincu l'assemblée, du moins montré qu'il était inattaquable sur ce point. Sans compter la satisfaction personnelle qu'il éprouvait à l'idée d'avoir pénétré l'esprit de Dawlish qui bouillait de rage dans son coin.

Mais son triomphe fut de courte durée et il ne put réprimer un mouvement de répulsion en voyant Flaversham tirer d'un petit sac une fiole emplie d'un liquide épais, à la transparence caractéristique.

- Ca te rappelle quelque chose, Rogue ?

_Dawlish, pauvre imbécile._ Seul l'emploi du Veritaserum en tout dernier recours, quinze ans auparavant, avait convaincu le jury de sa relative innocence. Ils avaient fait traîner le procès, les interrogatoires, les témoignages, et, enfin, lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus pu reculer, ils avaient fait avaler à l'accusé une dose importante d'élixir de vérité qui l'avait rendu malade pendant le procès même. Un souvenir que Rogue n'aimait pas évoquer. Maigre revanche des Aurors et des juges qui avaient échoué à le faire condamner. Bien évidemment, seul Dumbledore savait qu'il était parfaitement immunisé contre le Veritaserum. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour la cohérence de ses propos, mais l'idée même du goût amer de la potion, lorsqu'elle n'était pas diluée dans un quelconque liquide, des nausées et des malaises qui allaient s'ensuivre, et de tous les souvenirs qui lui étaient associés, lui donnait des sueurs froides. Le regard inquiet du directeur, à son côté, lui redonna courage. Il ne donnerait pas à Dawlish la satisfaction de le voir se rebeller. Prenant la fiole, il avala une gorgée du liquide et parvint à ne pas grimacer.

- Vous devez tout boire, professeur, ordonna Flaversham avec un petit ricanement. Nous connaissons vos… aptitudes à résister au Veritaserum.

Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, et avait que Dumbledore n'eût le temps de protester, le maître des potions but le contenu intégral de la fiole qu'il rendit au juge sans qu'un muscle de son visage ne trahît son état d'esprit ou ses sentiments. Puis il fit le vide dans son esprit en se félicitant d'avoir continué, année après année, à s'entraîner à résister à l'élixir de vérité tout en présentant tous les symptômes de soumission mentale : le regard vague, les maxillaires crispées, les muscles tendues, la voix atone.

Les questions se succédèrent. Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu Mangemort, pourquoi avez-vous rejoint Dumbledore par la suite, enseigneriez-vous la magie noire à un élève, avez-vous déjà tué ou torturé, pourriez-vous recommencer dans un accès de colère, autant de questions qui rendaient Rogue d'autant plus malade qu'il y avait déjà répondu quelques heures auparavant.

- As-tu déjà eu des rapports sexuels normaux avec une femme ? Je veux dire, sans avoir à la violer ?

Severus se retint _in extremis_ de se jeter sur John Dawlish pour l'étrangler. Par un miracle incroyable, la voix de la jeune Tonks, emplie de colère, empêcha ses collègues d'entendre la réponse murmurée dans un souffle rauque :

- Vraiment, Dawlish ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour interroger le professeur Rogue sur sa vie privée ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec ses capacités à s'occuper de l'enfant !

- Les seuls dangers, ma chère Nymphadora, répondit le sorcier sur un ton narquois, ne sont pas ceux de la magie noire. Qui nous dit qu'il ne maltraitera pas Miss Baxter, qu'il n'essayera pas d'abuser d'elle ? Qui sait ce que peut faire cet homme frustré, aigri, empli de rancœur envers l'humanité tout entière ?

Rogue pâlit sous l'accusation, mais un regard apaisant de Dumbledore l'empêcha de riposter : le Veritaserum plaçait celui qui le buvait sous l'emprise des interrogateurs et ne laissait pas à la victime l'occasion de devancer les questions. L'interrogatoire humiliant se poursuivit, centré à présent sur les capacités du professeur à garder son calme en toute circonstance et à ne pas « maltraiter » l'enfant, comme l'avait dit Dawlish. Le maître des potions sentait sa vue se brouiller et son estomac protester contre la forte dose d'élixir qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter sous sa forme pure. Au moment où il crut qu'il allait se trouver mal, le vieux sorcier qui avait pris la parole en faveur des Arts Sombres annonça tranquillement :

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de poursuivre cet interrogatoire particulièrement éprouvant pour le professeur Rogue. Nous n'apprendrons rien de plus.

La future Auror acquiesça, bientôt approuvée par deux autres sorciers, si bien que Dawlish et la femme à la tête de belette durent se ranger à l'avis général. Rogue vit dans les yeux de Flaversham qu'il aurait lui aussi eu envie de poursuivre cette séance de torture mentale, mais il ne pouvait sans se contredire aller contre l'avis des experts qu'il avait lui-même convoqués. Il fut permis au maître des potions d'aller boire tandis que la commission délibérait ; impatient de quitter la salle étouffante, il se leva un peu trop brusquement et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds ; fort heureusement, Dumbledore, qui s'attendait à cette réaction, le soutint discrètement.

- Ca ne s'est pas bien passé, murmura Rogue lorsqu'ils furent tous deux dehors. Ils ne la laisseront jamais sortir.

- Vous vous sous-estimez, mon garçon, répondit le directeur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Severus ne répondit rien. Il se sentait avant tout vide et nauséeux, mais l'avouer eût amené le vieux sorcier à se préoccuper de sa santé – ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et accepta avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau que lui tendit Dumbledore.

Rogue revint soudain à la réalité et jeta un regard atone sur les objets familiers de ses appartements. Une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si la peur sourde qui faisait battre son cœur à grands coups était celle de se voir refuser la garde de l'enfant, ou bien, au contraire, de l'obtenir…


	3. Entrevue

_Entrevue_

- Je ne peux concevoir que vous fassiez ainsi le jeu de Rogue, répétait inlassablement Dawlish alors qu'ils se entraient dans l'unique salle qui, à Azkaban, permettait le voyage en Cheminette, et dont on se servait pour les évacuations d'urgence, et parfois pour le transfert d'un prisonnier. Je ne peux comprendre comment vous pouvez livrer cette enfant à ce… cet…

Dumbledore sourit malgré lui. Si seulement tous ces personnages officiels savaient à quel point Severus était réticent à l'idée de prendre l'enfant chez lui… Rogue avait protesté avec tant de véhémence que le directeur avait bien cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne le convaincrait jamais… Leur discussion dans les appartements du maître des potions, quelques jours auparavant, avait été des plus mouvementées.

_- Je ne peux en aucun cas faire une chose pareille, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! C'est un travail d'expert qui est requis dans un tel cas ! Cette enfant doit être examinée par des Médicomages, par des Aurors qui s'y connaissent en Arts Sombres – si, si, il y en a –, par des experts en Legilimencie, et non pas confiée à un professeur de potions, de surcroît ex-Mangemort, espion et en voie de le redevenir !_

_- Severus, répondit calmement le vieux sorcier au professeur qui arpentait la pièce de long en large, le tribunal magique refuse obstinément de remettre l'enfant à un Médicomage, ce qui pourtant serait sans aucun doute la meilleure solution, et je ne connais aucun Auror qui ait vos dons pour tout ce qui touche aux Arts Sombres. En outre, vous êtes le meilleur Occlumens que j'aie jamais rencontré et vos capacités en matière de Legilimencie dépassent de loin celle de bien des « experts », comme vous dites._

_- La flatterie n'a pas, n'a jamais eu et n'aura jamais aucun effet sur moi, vieil homme. Je croyais qu'après tout ce temps, vous l'aviez compris._

_- Il ne s'agit pas de flatterie._

_Rogue haussa les épaules dans un mouvement exaspéré._

_- Cette enfant, reprit Dumbledore, a besoin d'un professeur qui puisse à la fois lui enseigner les diverses matières qu'elle sera amenée à étudier à Poudlard, l'aider à contrôler sa propre magie et la protéger contre les éventuelles attaques ou pressions de nos ennemis._

_- Rien que cela, vraiment ? _

_Le directeur ignora délibérément le ton ironique de son interlocuteur et reprit en le regardant dans les yeux :_

_- En toute sincérité, je crois, mon garçon, que vous êtes la seule personne capable de remplir tous ces rôles._

_- Soyez clair, Albus : vous ne vous adressez à moi que parce que je suis la seule personne capable de m'occuper de cette enfant, et non en raison de mes qualités particulières. Si vous aviez le choix, vous vous adresseriez à quelqu'un d'autre._

_Dumbledore sentit son cœur se serrer face à l'accusation à peine voilée que son interlocuteur venait de lui lancer, mais il ne laissa rien paraître de sa tristesse._

_- Il est vrai que vous êtes la seule personne de ma connaissance susceptible de maîtriser les Arts Sombres sans verser dans la magie noire. Il est vrai que, si je l'avais pu, j'aurais moi-même pris cette enfant en charge. Si je pouvais éviter de vous demander une telle chose, Severus, soyez sûr que je le ferais. Cependant, je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit : si je devais choisir parmi cent sorciers ayant tous les mêmes capacités, c'est vous que je choisirais. Je ne regrette d'avoir à vous demander ce service que parce que je sais à quel point je vous ai déjà sollicité, mon garçon. Je m'en veux de venir vous trouver encore une fois. Mais le tribunal magique et le Ministre me refuseront obstinément la garde de l'enfant. Mon titre de président-sorcier du Magenmagot ne m'est d'aucune utilité pour la révision d'un procès dont la sentence a été unanime. Si nous ne faisons rien, elle restera à Azkaban._

_- Non, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser à Azkaban, acquiesça froidement le maître des potions. D'autant moins par ces temps troublés. Imaginez quelle arme pourrait être cette gamine entre les mains de nos ennemis. Un jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se ralliera les Détraqueurs, qui s'empresseront de la lui livrer. Oui, il faut la sortir de là, pour éviter le pire. La mettre de notre côté. Que dois-je faire ?_

_Dumbledore s'attentait à davantage de protestations, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire._

_- Je vous remercie, Severus. Vous m'ôtez un grand poids de sur la poitrine._

_- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, marmonna l'intéressé entre ses dents. Mais vous semblez oublier une chose, Albus. Aider la fille Baxter à contrôler sa magie, lui apprendre la botanique ou les sortilèges, la protéger, tout cela, je pense être en mesure de le faire. En revanche… (Il sembla hésiter.) En revanche, je suis incapable de lui apporter le soutien et le réconfort dont elle aura nécessairement besoin après son année en prison et les mauvais traitements qu'elle a reçus auparavant. Je me sens, je me sais impuissant à la… consoler._

_Le directeur hocha la tête._

_- Pour ce que j'en ai vu, Yerma n'a pas besoin qu'on lui assure qu'elle ne connaîtra plus jamais aucun problème, mais qu'on l'aide à faire face à ses peurs et à son passé, dont elle a refusé de dire le moindre mot. Elle a besoin d'être comprise et non prise en pitié. Or, ajouta Dumbledore en levant la main pour empêcher Rogue de protester, je ne connais personne qui soit plus à même de la comprendre que vous. Rares sont ceux qui sont revenus d'Azkaban pour en parler._

_Le maître des potions poussa un soupir entre exaspération et amusement. L'idée de s'occuper de l'enfant avait visiblement fait son chemin dans son esprit. Mais les derniers mots que prononça le vieux sorcier avant de quitter ses appartements le laissa pétrifié, incapable de prononcer un mot :_

_- Vous savez, Severus, je crois que vous vous entendrez très bien avec elle. Par certains côtés, elle vous ressemble beaucoup._

Dumbledore revint à la situation présente au moment où une vague glacée parcourait la pièce. Un Détraqueur, songea-t-il, et il lui vint à l'esprit, non sans un serrement de cœur, en voyant la petite forme blanche qui se détachait sur l'abominable silhouette de haillons noirs, que le regard vide de Yerma ressemblait de façon poignante à celui de Severus, le jour où il avait lui-même été libéré d'Azkaban…

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce, le regard empli de méfiance. Après tout, cela pouvait être un piège. Il y avait d'ailleurs de fortes probabilités pour que c'en fût un, malgré la chaleur réconfortante de l'endroit, malgré la lumière qui la faisait cligner des yeux, malgré le sourire bienveillant de ce vieil homme à barbe blanche qui était déjà venu la voir auparavant, à une époque si lointaine qu'elle paraissait à des millions d'années-lumière. La présence de ce juge à l'air mauvais, celui-là même qui l'avait condamnée un an auparavant à l'obscurité et au désespoir, ainsi que d'un homme et d'une femme qui la regardaient, le premier avec haine, la seconde avec incrédulité, accréditait l'idée du piège.

- Comment te sens-tu, mon enfant ? demanda doucement le vieillard.

Elle esquissa un geste vague, incapable d'articuler une réponse convenable. Depuis qu'on l'avait tirée de la dernière cellule où on l'avait enfermée, elle attendait avec appréhension le moment où on allait la rejeter dans son premier cachot, cet espace minuscule à l'obscurité poisseuse, où elle avait perdu toute notion du temps – et où elle ne voulait pas retourner, quoiqu'elle l'eût sans doute mérité. La seule chose qui lui semblait positive dans la situation présente était le lien qu'elle avait établi, quelques temps auparavant, entre la venue du vieux sorcier aux yeux bleus et son transfert dans une cellule moins horrible. Peut-être allait-il l'emmener dans un endroit moins horrible encore – un endroit sans aucun Détraqueur ?

- Vous avez une demi-heure, Dumbledore, pas une minute de plus ! Et ne vous avisez pas de vous enfuir avec elle par la cheminée !

- Voyons, Flaversham, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, je ne veux que lui fournir quelques explications, non pas fuir avec elle. Si j'avais voulu la faire évader, je m'y serais pris autrement !

- Ce que vous faites équivaut à une évasion, cracha le juge avant de sortir précipitamment, suivi des deux autres personnages présents.

L'enfant se retrouva seule avec le vieil homme. Ce dernier lui sourit et fit apparaître sur la table nue une théière, une tasse, un gâteau et une petite fiole bleue. La jeune fille essaya de comprendre d'où provenaient ces objets, mais son esprit était trop engourdi. Elle vit comme dans un rêve l'homme s'approcher d'elle et lui tendre la fiole. Tout son corps se raidit. Elle aurait dû refuser, elle le savait, mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Le sorcier n'était plus qu'à un pas d'elle. Elle voulut reculer, se protéger, mais, une fois encore, elle fut incapable de bouger. Elle sentit le liquide lui emplir la bouche et but mécaniquement, comme elle le faisait tous les jours dans sa cellule.

Mais cette fois, la potion était différente. Ce n'était pas non plus cet horrible liquide qu'on lui forçait à avaler avant son arrivée dans cette non moins horrible prison, c'était encore autre chose. Presque aussitôt, les nuages qui pesaient sur son esprit se dissipèrent et elle sentit son corps se décrisper. Elle respirait mieux, entendait mieux, comprenait mieux…

- Assieds-toi donc.

La jeune fille fit un pas, puis un autre, et se retrouva sur la chaise, considérant avec émerveillement ses doigts de pieds qui obéissaient aux commandes de son esprit sans qu'elle eût pour cela un effort considérable de volonté à fournir. Elle regarda, non sans un reste de méfiance, l'homme lui servir une part de gâteau et une tasse de thé, auxquels elle se garda bien de toucher. Cela aussi pouvait être un piège.

- Je voudrais te parler, Yerma. Te sens-tu assez bien pour cela ?

Yerma hocha la tête. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son propre nom. Cette sensation était presque meilleure que celle produite par la potion qu'elle venait de prendre, d'autant plus que la voix du vieillard était chaude et bienveillante. Elle se détendit un peu. Peut-être qu'après tout ce n'était pas un piège ? Elle s'interdit d'espérer trop.

- Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Sais-tu ce que c'est que Poudlard ?

Le nom lui sembla vaguement familier, mais elle ne parvint pas à saisir sa signification, pourtant à portée de la main, semblait-il. Il était associé à un passé très lointain, à présent révolu.

- Ma mère… commença-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta, effrayée par le son de sa propre voix. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue ! Sa gorge était douloureuse. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait fait que crier depuis un temps infini. Le vieux sorcier sourit à l'enfant – un peu tristement, lui sembla-t-il – et poussa vers elle la tasse de thé. Elle hésita. Elle avait vraiment très soif.

- Ma mère parlait parfois de cet endroit.

Le brusque souvenir lui fit oublier le thé. Yerma revoyait sa mère, son doux visage penché vers elle, lui raconter sa propre enfance dans cette école de sorcellerie…

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cette prison, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de sa propre audace.

- Cela fait treize mois, répondit Dumbledore, la voix légèrement enrouée.

La jeune fille fit un rapide calcul, sans s'attarder sur le fait qu'une année s'était écoulée depuis son arrivé ici.

- Etiez-vous directeur de Pou… Poudlard il y a vingt-six ans ?

Si la question surprit le vieux sorcier, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Cela fait quarante-et-un ans que j'occupe ce poste.

Une légère lueur passa dans les yeux sombres de l'enfant. Elle regarda de nouveau la tasse de thé et se risqua à en saisir l'anse entre ses doigts. Vingt-six ans auparavant, sa mère avait fait confiance au directeur de Poudlard. Puisqu'il s'agissait du même homme qui se trouvait là, en face d'elle, peut-être pouvait-elle, à son tour, le croire ?

- Je suis venu te sortir de prison, reprit le vieux sorcier.

Les doigts de Yerma se crispèrent sur la tasse, mais elle ne sentit pas le liquide brûlant couler sur sa peau. _Ne pas lever les yeux. Ne pas lui montrer que tu espères. Ne pas espérer. _

Dumbledore retint un soupir. Il ne comprenait que trop bien l'attitude de la jeune fille, sans savoir pour autant comment la rassurer.

- Je comprends ton incrédulité, mon enfant. Que puis-je te dire pour que tu me fasses confiance ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure rauque, après un assez long silence que son interlocuteur se garda bien de briser.

- Parce que tu ne mérites pas d'être enfermée à Azkaban.

Yerma sursauta malgré elle sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un tenir ce discours et elle-même n'était pas d'accord avec une telle aberration. Bien évidemment, elle méritait d'être enfermée à Azkaban !

- Non, déclara fermement Dumbledore face à cette protestation muette. Il s'agit d'une erreur judiciaire.

Le directeur de Poudlard vit les lèvres de l'enfant se retrousser en un sourire amer. Elle avait payé bien cher ce qu'il taxait si légèrement d'« erreur judiciaire »…

- Et ma mère ? Ils disent que je l'ai…

Elle frissonna. Le mot ne passa pas ses lèvres. Cette question la hantait jour après jour, nuit après nuit, et lorsque les Détraqueurs passaient près d'elle, elle croyait devenir folle en revivant cette journée maudite, de laquelle elle n'avait qu'un souvenir flou. Se rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait vécu de triste et de douloureux n'était rien en comparaison de ce trou béant dans sa mémoire, de ces quelques minutes dont elle ne savait rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, Yerma.

La voix du vieil homme était à présent apaisante. La jeune fille sentait la magie en elle, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne _devait_ pas avoir une crise, pas maintenant. Elle se concentra sur le son de cette voix si tranquille, si chaude…

- Je te crois innocente d'intention, et c'est ce qui compte.

Le professeur Dumbledore vit l'enfant lever la tête à ce mot d'« intention », mais ses yeux restèrent insondables. Cependant, une lueur dorée s'élevait au bord de ses paupières, ce qui alarma le sorcier. La crise était proche et il fallait absolument qu'il évitât une telle catastrophe alors que la jeune fille était sur le point de sortir d'Azkaban.

- Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé à Sheffield il y a un an, ajouta-t-il, sache que les dégâts que tu as causés accidentellement ont tous été aisément réparés. Il s'agissait de magie involontaire, non de ta décision de blesser ou de détruire.

L'enfant sembla s'apaiser et ses yeux s'abaissèrent de nouveau vers le sol. Un nouveau silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Yerma osât parler de nouveau :

- Mais… Votre intérêt… à vous… quel est-il ?

A peine la jeune fille avait-elle posé cette question qu'elle reposa précipitamment la tasse et ferma les yeux, le corps recroquevillé sur la chaise, dans un mouvement instinctif de défense. Dumbledore soupira.

- Je souhaiterais que tu viennes étudier la magie à Poudlard, tout comme ta mère l'a fait avant toi, articula-t-il avec fermeté, les yeux rivés sur le visage de la jeune fille qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, se redressa lentement.

- Vous avez besoin de mes pouvoirs.

Il ne s'agissait même pas d'une question, comme si, pour l'enfant, ce besoin était une évidence ; le directeur, saisi par la dureté soudaine de sa petite protégée, répondit aussitôt :

- Non, je n'en ai pas « besoin ». Je ne souhaite pas t'utiliser ou te prendre à mon service, mais simplement te permettre d'avoir une vie normale.

- Je ne peux pas avoir une vie _normale_. Je suis un monstre. Je risque de tuer des gens si on ne m'enferme pas.

Elle ajouta, les yeux toujours obstinément baissés, si bas que le vieux sorcier l'entendit à peine :

- J'aurais simplement préféré être enfermée ailleurs.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Yerma. Je ne nie pas que tes pouvoirs soient importants, voire effrayants, et que te laisser sans surveillance tant que tu ne parviens pas à les maîtriser serait en effet dangereux, mais cela ne fait de toi ni un monstre ni une criminelle. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler la magie qui est en toi, mais cela n'implique nullement que tu doives être enfermée où que ce soit. Ta place n'est pas derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, mais à Poudlard, comme n'importe quel enfant sorcier.

Durant ce discours, l'enfant avait relevé la tête. Après un long examen du visage ridé, à la longue barbe blanche, au milieu duquel brillaient deux yeux bleus qui l'observaient avec intensité – mais avec calme, sans curiosité malsaine, nota-t-elle avec soulagement – elle risqua une remarque :

- Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je ne comprends toujours pas _pourquoi_.

- Je sais que pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas me croire ou me comprendre. Ton incarcération était une injustice flagrante qu'il me fallait réparer. S'il te faut absolument une autre raison…

Dumbledore hésita, mais le regard perdu de la jeune fille l'incita à continuer.

- Il est possible que les pouvoirs qui sont les tiens jouent un rôle dans la lutte à venir.

- La lutte, répéta Yerma de façon mécanique.

- La lutte contre Voldemort. Ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ?

A la grande surprise du directeur, sa protégée émit un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à un rire.

- Bien sûr. Donc, vous avez besoin de moi, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion, mais _contre_ lui.

Le sorcier soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille semblait tellement tenir à être utilisée, mais le « mais » impliquait qu'on avait voulu se servir de ses pouvoirs _en faveur_ du Seigneur noir. Par Merlin, qu'avait donc vécu cette enfant ?

- Yerma, je ne sais pas ce qu'a été ta vie jusqu'ici et cela ne me regarde pas si tu estimes que tu ne dois pas me le dire. Mais sache que jamais je ne te contraindrai, en aucune façon, à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Jamais je ne te demanderai de me servir. Mais si Voldemort venait à apprendre qui tu es et ce que sont tes pouvoirs, il risquerait de chercher à les utiliser…

- Oh, je sais ! s'écria Yerma, oubliant toute sa réserve. Il est donc revenu, comme mon père le pensait.

Le directeur préféra laisser de côté, pour le moment, ce sujet épineux, et revint à ses explications premières.

- Ta magie est puissante, mais si tu apprends à la contrôler, tu pourras alors t'en servir de façon bénéfique.

- La contrôler ? demanda Yerma, incrédule.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Je ne doute pas un instant qu'avec de l'aide, tu ne parviennes à la canaliser et à rattraper rapidement le niveau d'étude de tes futurs camarades.

- Et il existerait, vous croyez, quelqu'un d'assez inconscient pour m'aider, tout en sachant que je peux à tout moment avoir une « crise », et… et…

Elle n'acheva pas : la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un frisson de crainte.

- L'un des professeurs de Poudlard est en effet disposé à t'aider de son mieux. Je le ferais moi-même si j'en étais capable.

La jeune fille regarda un instant Dumbledore comme s'il était complètement fou, mais, tout à coup, ses yeux bruns prirent de nouveau une inquiétante teinte dorée. Son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui lui arrivait ; il se sentit soudain fouillé de part en part par une volonté plus forte que la sienne, qui s'introduisait de force dans son esprit.

- Pardon, monsieur !

Elle replia ses bras sur son visage, comme pour se protéger d'un coup. Dumbledore resta un instant silencieux devant cette manifestation de crainte qui lui rappelait douloureusement un autre enfant, qu'il avait hélas négligé bien des années auparavant, puis décida de l'ignorer pour le moment, se tenant volontairement en retrait. Face à une telle attitude, Severus saurait sans nul doute mieux que lui quel comportement adopter.

- Si cela t'a permis de voir que je suis parfaitement sincère, mon enfant, je suis bien content que tu aies pris la liberté d'user de tes talents de Legilimens. Cependant, dans le monde dans lequel tu vas vivre, il faut que tu saches que de telles pratiques n'ont pas cours. C'est pourquoi tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ta magie.

Yerma ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. L'homme ne la punissait pas ? il ne cherchait pas à la frapper malgré ce qu'elle avait fait ? De nouveau, elle considéra le directeur comme s'il devait être conduit d'urgence au service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste, puis, voyant qu'il ne donnait pas signe de la menacer, se contentant de lui sourire, elle remonta elle-même timidement le coin de ses lèvres et, dans une profonde inspiration, comme si elle prenait soudain une importante décision, elle avança de nouveau la main vers la tasse de thé.


	4. L'intrusion

_**Bonjour et merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic... Je vois que plusieurs personnes ont lu les trois premiers chapitres, mais sans laisser aucun commentaire. Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop exigeante, mais j'ai besoin d'un minimum d'encouragements pour continuer... Merci de prendre le temps de lire, en tout cas.**_

_L'intrusion_

Dire que Rogue était nerveux serait un doux euphémisme.

Miss Baxter devait arriver dans la soirée – Flaversham avait négligé de préciser des choses importantes, comme par exemple l'heure exacte de cette arrivée – et le sorcier avait passé la journée à faire les cent pas dans le salon de sa petite maison en se demandant comment il avait bien pu accepter une telle mission. Car il s'agissait bien, dans son esprit, d'une mission, presque aussi redoutable que celles dont il avait été chargé autrefois. Espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore, il avait appris à le faire, et plutôt correctement. Certes, cela s'était avéré dangereux, mais le danger ne l'effrayait pas – ne l'effrayait plus. En revanche, s'occuper d'une gamine de quatorze ans… Après avoir passé toutes ces années dans la solitude la plus totale, voir sa vie envahie par cette Miss Baxter lui déplaisait et même l'inquiétait.

Pourtant, il avait passé trois mortelles journées dans l'attente de la réponse du Ministère, sursautant dès qu'un hibou apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Albus paraissait confiant ; Severus, quant à lui, était beaucoup moins sûr du résultat. Comment pouvait-on décemment confier à un ancien Mangemort au repentir douteux une héritière des Arts Sombres dont les pouvoirs étaient plus qu'instables ?

Mais Dumbledore avait raison, une fois de plus : le soir du troisième jour après sa confrontation avec John Dawlish et les autres experts, le maître des potions de Poudlard avait reçu une note express du Ministère, très sèche, le priant de se rendre de toute urgence au bureau du juge Flaversham pour signer les papiers concernant la mise en liberté et la garde de Yerma Baxter.

Cette nouvelle entrevue n'avait pas duré plus de dix minutes, mais il en était sorti dans un état de tension difficilement supportable. Apprendre que John Dawlish serait l'un des deux inspecteurs chargés de « vérifier l'état physique et mental de l'enfant » à plusieurs reprises durant l'été l'avait mis hors de lui ; mais le regard triomphant de ce vieux sadique de Flaversham l'avait calmé instantanément, à l'étonnement et au grand dam du magistrat, qui cherchait visiblement à faire sortir Rogue de ses gonds. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'au moindre prétexte, on lui retirerait la garde de l'enfant, qui serait ramenée séance tenante à Azkaban. Il devait rester maître de lui en toutes circonstances et se prêter aux conditions que lui imposait le Ministère, mais l'idée que Dawlish allait pénétrer dans son intimité lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Maudissant pour la millième fois depuis le matin le nom de Dumbledore et le moment d'égarement incompréhensible où lui, Severus Rogue, avait cédé aux raisonnements flatteurs du directeur, il laissa errer son regard sur la chambre aménagée pour son « invitée ». C'était une pièce qui jusqu'ici lui avait servi de débarras et qu'il lui avait fallu ranger et nettoyer de fond en comble afin qu'elle parût décente. D'ailleurs, il avait mis sens dessus-dessous toute sa maison, en prévision de la fouille minutieuse que ne pourraient manquer d'effectuer Dawlish et Miss Tonks, la jeune Auror qui le secondait dans sa tâche de surveillance. Au moindre objet qui eût pu se rattacher à un quelconque rituel de magie noire, Rogue pouvait lui-même être arrêté, il le savait très bien ; aussi s'était il débarrassé d'un bon nombre de vieilleries dont il n'avait pas l'utilité mais qui s'étaient entassées là au fil des ans.

Les visites de contrôle des deux Aurors l'exaspéraient mais, en réalité, ne l'inquiétaient pas tant que la présence permanente d'une jeune fille chez lui. Dawlish et Miss Tonks ne trouveraient rien qui pût l'incriminer, et la fouille de sa maison ne serait après tout qu'un mauvais moment à passer ; de plus, le maître des potions était convaincu que la jeune femme qui lui avait été inexplicablement favorable tempèrerait le zèle excessif de son collègue. En revanche, l'arrivée de la fille Baxter constituait une violente intrusion dans son espace privé. Nul, excepté Dumbledore – qui n'avait pourtant jamais mis les pieds chez lui – ne connaissait son lieu de résidence, et voilà que cette gamine venait perturber sa solitude, non seulement en lui faisant donner son adresse au Ministère, mais surtout en s'installant elle-même chez lui pendant deux mois !

Severus devait toutefois reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait ni ne désirait rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Quant à l'Impasse du Tisseur, mieux valait n'y pas songer : la demeure familiale, abandonnée depuis des années, respirait la tristesse, et Rogue refusait d'y passer plus d'une journée. Y emmener une enfant déjà perturbée ne pourrait qu'aggraver la situation. Sans compter que là-bas, n'importe qui pouvait surprendre le professeur et son élève, ce qui n'était pas sans risque, surtout s'il s'agissait de Malefoy ou d'une autre des charmantes connaissances de l'ancien Mangemort, qu'il se serait bien passé de revoir mais qui ne pouvaient manquer de reprendre contact avec lui au cas où le seigneur des Ténèbres…

_Ne pas y penser._

Non, il devait bien l'avouer, aucun endroit n'était mieux isolé du monde magique ni plus sûr pour l'enfant que cette vieille maison de pierre perdue à la lisière d'une forêt autrefois enchantée, la dernière bâtisse du petit village français et moldu de Huelgoat. Rogue avait toujours aimé cet endroit calme, immuable, inaccessible. C'était là qu'il avait, depuis qu'il était professeur à Poudlard, passé toutes ses vacances, dans la solitude la plus absolue. Et voilà que, suite à une promesse inconsidérée, à un stupide élan de compassion, il allait se retrouver avec un hôte indésirable sur les bras… Une gamine qui, si tout se passait bien, serait son élève à la rentrée ! Une enfant qui pourrait raconter ce qu'elle voudrait à ses camarades de Poudlard sur la vie intime de la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots… Tout l'enthousiasme qu'il avait éprouvé à l'idée de travailler avec une Occlumens-Legilimens de naissance était retombé lorsqu'il avait commencé à réfléchir aux conséquences les plus quotidiennes de sa mission. Ce que le professeur de potions redoutait le plus n'était pas les crises de magie de la jeune Baxter, mais sa possible stupidité ou – pire encore – sa faiblesse.

Peut-être pourrait-il feindre une maladie aussi sérieuse que soudaine afin de se soustraire à la tâche qui l'attendait ?

Car, enfin, pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Avait-il seulement une seule raison valable ? Bien sûr, travailler avec une Occlumens-Legilimens de naissance ne pouvait manquer d'être passionnant. De plus, il n'avait jamais réellement aimé les vacances, et une occupation à plein temps ne pouvait que l'empêcher de penser au retour imminent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La seule idée de cette éventualité le rendait malade.

Mais, par Merlin, comme il détestait être utilisé de la sorte !

_Et surtout, surtout, comme tu as peur, Severus ! Rends-toi à l'évidence !_

Le maître des potions fit immédiatement taire la petite voix sournoise de la lucidité dont la tonalité lui parut insupportablement moqueuse. Peur d'une gamine de quatorze ans, lui qui avait affronté des classes entières de Poufsouffles et même de Gryffondors ? Allons donc !

_Peut-être pas d'elle, mais… de ce qu'elle te rappellera._

Rogue aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'empêcher de penser, mais il n'y parvint pas. Face à Dumbledore, il avait été froid, il avait parlé de la nécessité de place l'enfant hors d'atteinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de celle de la mettre de leur côté de peur qu'elle n'utilisât contre eux ses pouvoirs. Mais en réalité, il se moquait bien des possibles avantages qu'ils pourraient tirer de la fille Baxter. Lui aussi était passé par Azkaban. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, et il ne pouvait souhaiter cela à personne.

_Et même cela n'est pas tout à fait vrai, Severus…_

Bien sûr, il l'avait souhaité de tout cœur à Sirius Black, mais c'était avant de comprendre, de réaliser véritablement que ce maudit cabot était innocent. Etre responsable de la mort de Lily était certes le pire crime qui fût au monde, et une existence entière à Azkaban n'eût pas suffi à l'expier. Rogue s'obligea à respirer profondément afin de faire taire les émotions contraires qui s'agitaient en lui et sur lesquelles il n'aurait pas su mettre de nom, mais il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de nouveau au souvenir terrible de sa propre détention.

Il lui fallut un immense effort de volonté pour couper court à ses souvenirs et revenir à la situation présente. Oui, il avait bel et bien une raison d'avoir accepté cette mission : lui, Severus Rogue, était le seul – quelle ironie ! – à pouvoir sortir Yerma Baxter d'Azkaban. Et tout ce qui comptait était précisément de l'en sortir – parce qu'elle était un être humain et qu'elle ne survivrait pas à la prison, parce que sa vie était en train de partir en lambeaux alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela.

Rogue en était là de ses réflexions lorsque retentit le timbre de la sonnette. Avec un soupir, il referma la porte de la chambre, descendit lentement l'escalier, traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, après d'être composé un masque impassible.

- Bonsoir, Severus.

- Bonsoir, Albus. Entrez, je vous en prie, dit courtoisement le maître des potions en s'effaçant pour laisser passer les quatre personnes présentes, tout en reportant son attention sur la forme sombre et maigre qui se tenait, droite, à côté du directeur.

- Yerma, je te présente le professeur Rogue, qui prendra soin de toi pendant ces vacances, et t'apprendra tout ce que tu dois savoir pour pouvoir entrer à Poudlard en septembre prochain. Severus, voici Yerma Baxter.

Rogue vit distinctement un frisson parcourir le corps de la jeune fille, mais elle ne laissa paraître aucune émotion sur son visage et s'inclina légèrement devant le sorcier en murmurant de façon quasiment inaudible :

- Bonsoir, professeur.

Derrière Dumbledore et sa petite protégée venaient John Dawlish et Nymphadora Tonks, qui restèrent bouche bée devant l'apparence de la demeure dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Ravi de lire la stupéfaction sur les traits des deux Aurors qui, visiblement, ne s'attendaient pas trouver à un intérieur moldu chez le directeur des Serpentards, le maître des potions se retourna vers l'enfant.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns, longs, emmêlés, qui pendaient assez lamentablement de chaque côté de son visage. De grands yeux noirs jetaient à la dérobée, sur les objets qui l'entouraient, des coups d'œil empreints de méfiance, comme si les choses n'étaient pas réellement ce qu'elles donnaient l'impression d'être et que son regard avait eu le pouvoir de percer à jour leur imposture. Son nez était légèrement busqué, ses lèvres minces, ses pommettes hautes, ses joues creuses. Sa pâleur, songea le maître des potions, était due davantage à son année passée à Azkaban qu'à sa complexion naturelle : après quelques jours au soleil, sa peau prendrait des reflets cuivrés. Mais c'est l'expression de bête aux abois qui le frappa tout particulièrement, ainsi que la maigreur excessive de sa future élève, vêtue d'un jean foncé et d'un T-shirt noir trop grands pour elle, qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir la pâleur de ses bras et de son visage.

- C'est ici que tu habites, Rogue ? demanda Dawlish d'un ton incrédule, coupant net le sorcier dans son examen.

- Peut-être t'attendais-tu à autre chose ? demanda Severus avec un reniflement de mépris. Un peu plus de magie, peut-être ? Désolé de te décevoir, Dawlish.

Voyant que la situation menaçait de s'envenimer, étant donné le caractère respectif et le lourd passif des deux hommes en présence, Dumbledore toussota légèrement :

- Je pense qu'il serait bon que tu ailles te coucher, Yerma. La journée a été longue et mouvementée.

L'enfant tourna son regard vers le directeur, comme pour le supplier de ne pas la laisser seule ; mais Dumbledore reprenait déjà :

- Tu peux faire confiance au professeur Rogue comme à moi-même. S'il y avait le moindre problème, il me contacterait immédiatement. Je reviendrai très bientôt prendre de tes nouvelles.

Un peu rassurée, elle esquissa un vague sourire et un signe de tête affirmatif, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil en coin vers le maître des potions, très raide, l'air sévère dans ses robes noires.

- Professeur Dumbledore… intervint alors la jeune Nymphadora Tonks, visiblement embarrassée. Avant que Yerma n'aille se coucher, nous devons…

Elle s'interrompit, écarlate, sous le regard sombre de Rogue ; mais, contre toute attente, ce dernier répondit sur un ton poli :

- Je suggère que vous effectuiez vos _vérifications_ en premier lieu dans la chambre de Miss Baxter, afin qu'elle puisse s'y installer, puis vous procéderez à votre… _travail_ (il ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sarcastiquement sur le mot) dans le reste de la maison.

Les deux envoyés du Ministère et même Dumbledore restèrent un instant figés, stupéfaits du calme et de la courtoisie dont venait d'user Rogue, mais ce dernier, sans paraître remarquer leur étonnement, se dirigea vers l'escalier, suivi des quatre nouveaux venus.

- Voilà votre chambre, Miss Baxter, annonça Rogue en ouvrant la seconde porte à gauche. La salle de bains est juste à côté. _Lumos_ !

La baguette du sorcier flamboya un court instant et la bougie posée sur la table de chevet éclaira aussitôt la pièce comme s'il se fût agi d'une lampe. Les deux Aurors inspectèrent rapidement la pièce, passant rapidement leur baguette sur le sol, les murs, les meubles, sous le regard ébahi de Yerma, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son incompréhension de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Enfin, la jeune femme et son collègue sortirent dans le corridor ; le maître des potions agita nonchalamment sa baguette en direction de la fenêtre pour fermer volets et rideaux, tandis que Dumbledore se tournait vers la jeune fille :

- Au revoir, mon enfant.

Yerma déglutit péniblement, partagée entre l'admiration incrédule (ce que venait de faire son futur professeur lui paraissait extraordinaire) et la crainte de voir le vieux sorcier la laisser seule dans cette maison qu'elle trouvait bien trop grande à son goût. Mais elle trouva le courage d'acquiescer.

- Considérez-vous ici comme chez vous, Miss, murmura Rogue. Si vous avez le moindre problème, ma chambre est la pièce située en face de la vôtre. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Puis, horriblement gêné, sans attendre le « merci » que murmura sa protégée, il s'empressa de refermer la porte et d'aller rejoindre Dumbledore qui avait eu le tact de ne pas rester dans la pièce. Il tomba nez à nez avec Dawlish qui sortait de sa chambre après, sans nul doute, en avoir fouillé les placards.

- Spartiate, commenta-t-il.

Rogue haussa les épaules et suivit les deux Aurors vers la porte qui se trouvait au fond du couloir, les poings crispés malgré lui.

La jeune femme ne put retenir une exclamation admirative devant la bibliothèque qui, du sol au plafond, ne laissant voir que les deux fenêtres et la cheminée, recouvrait tous les murs de la pièce. A la grande surprise du maître des potions, les cheveux de Miss Tonks, de blonds qu'ils étaient, passèrent subitement au bleu turquoise, ce qui devait traduire chez la métamorphomage le profond enthousiasme qu'elle ressentait face à la vue de cette multitude de livres. Dumbledore lui-même, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, semblait impressionné.

- Une belle collection, Severus !

- Avec une section « magie noire » particulièrement étendue, ironisa Dawlish. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours…

Le maître des potions pâlit et serra les dents. S'il n'avait écouté que son cœur, il se serait jeté sur son ennemi, lui faisant passer l'envie de l'insulter. Mais il devait garder son calme pour le vieux sorcier qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, comme s'il pressentait qu'il allait perdre son sang-froid, et pour l'enfant qui était à présent son hôte. Rogue se contenta de faire demi-tour et de redescendre l'escalier, suivi du directeur qui paraissait soulagé. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Aurors les rejoignirent, Miss Tonks un sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'elle se fût pris les pieds dans un tapis et qu'elle eût manqué descendre les marches de façon tout à fait brutale, et John Dawlish manifestement contrarié de n'avoir rien trouvé de répréhensible dans la vaste pièce.

Le salon et la cuisine, parfaitement moldus, intriguèrent les deux sorciers, qui s'arrêtèrent avec une curiosité particulière devant le téléphone et le tourne-disque. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé Severus Rogue en possession de romans moldus ou d'un piano ; Nymphadora ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une sympathie accrue pour le maître des potions, et ce fut d'un ton intéressé qu'elle demanda :

- Tout ceci marche à l'électricité, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue acquiesça, légèrement tendu, pendant que Dawlish, qui se moquait bien du fonctionnement de tous ces appareils, inspectait la dernière pièce, presque vide, meublée uniquement d'une grande table tachée d'encre.

- Et cette porte-ci ? demanda l'Auror lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, désignant un recoin sous l'escalier. Elle mène à la cave, j'imagine ? Tu voulais nous la cacher ?

Severus poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais parvint encore une fois à se contenir :

- Dawlish, je suis un maître des potions. Je n'envisage pas de rester deux mois sans toucher à un chaudron.

En réalité, le laboratoire que Rogue avait installé dans sa cave l'emplissait de fierté, et, n'eût été l'odieuse présence de John Dawlish, il eût été presque heureux de montrer à Dumbledore et même à Miss Tonks les aménagements qu'il avait effectués lui-même au cours des ans. Il avait passé plusieurs mois à nettoyer et à meubler la cave poussiéreuse, des années à emplir ses placards d'un certain nombre d'ingrédients rares qu'il entreposait à Huelgoat plutôt qu'à Poudlard. C'était ici qu'il faisait ses expériences les plus dangereuses et les moins officielles, loin des regards indiscrets du monde sorcier. Personne n'avait encore jamais pénétré dans son antre.

- Quelle est cette potion ?

La voix de Miss Tonks, de nouveau, ne marquait aucun dédain mais, au contraire, un grand intérêt. Surveillant Dawlish du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il ouvrait les placards sans ménagements, Severus répondit distraitement :

- Il s'agit de potion tue-loup, Miss.

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement à cette réponse, puis ses yeux bleus s'allumèrent de cette étincelle de malice qui lui était si caractéristique, alors qu'une légère rougeur montait aux joues pâles du maître des potions. Quant à Tonks, sa réaction fut surprenante : non seulement ses cheveux prirent une inquiétante teinte vermillon, mais son visage, l'espace d'un instant, changea lui aussi de forme tandis qu'elle rougissait. Voulant dissimuler son trouble aux yeux des trois hommes qui considéraient avec étonnement ce brusque changement de couleur, elle se tourna vivement vers une autre étagère dans le but de poser des questions sur les ingrédients qui l'ornaient, mais sa légendaire maladresse la fit trébucher. Elle se rattrapa comme elle put à une table. Deux fioles s'écrasèrent à terre. Rogue sentit son cœur s'arrêter et se précipita pour rattraper la troisième avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol, tout en maudissant cette Poufsouffle qui, il s'en souvenait à présent, avait toujours été une catastrophe ambulante en cours de potions. Pas mauvaise, non, mais d'une gaucherie inégalable…

- Et _ça_, Rogue ?

L'Auror désignait la petite fiole rouge, non étiquetée, placée avec soin à l'écart de toutes les autres, que Rogue venait de rattraper au vol dans un mouvement presque frénétique. Une sueur froide parcourut le corps de Severus.

- _Ca_, Dawlish, ça ne te regarde pas.

Le sorcier ne parut guère impressionné par la voix froidement menaçante de son ennemi.

- Oh ! Un remède personnel, peut-être ? Serais-tu malade ?

Une lueur de haine s'alluma dans les yeux noirs du maître des potions, qui fit un pas en avant.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ! Comment _oses_-tu me poser la question ?


	5. Une discussion à bâtons rompus

**Merci beaucoup à celles et ceux (je me demande encore s'il y a sur ce site des représentants de la gente masculine ?!?) qui ont laissé une review : ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**elodie33 : houlà, tu risques d'être déçue, car il n'y aura pas de vraies explications sur les problèmes de santé de Severus au prochain chapitre… Il va falloir attendre assez longtemps ! J'espère que tu pourras patienter… Pour l'instant, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le tuer.**

**sev91 : merci ! c'est très sympa ! j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu(e) par la suite…**

_ Une discussion à bâtons rompus_

Lorsque les deux Aurors furent partis, Rogue se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon. Dumbledore resta un moment debout à le regarder d'un œil inquisiteur, puis s'assit à son tour et prit doucement la parole :

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir cette mascarade grotesque, Severus. Jamais Dawlish n'aurait dû mettre les pieds chez vous.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête.

- Cela n'a pas grande importance, Albus, répondit-il, au grand étonnement du vieux sorcier qui s'attendait à une explosion de colère. La stupidité du Ministère est sans égale : comment ont-ils pu imaginer que je garderais chez moi le moindre objet rituel de magie noire, sachant que deux Aurors vont effectuer une perquisition ?

Rogue ricana. Dawlish avait été particulièrement stupide de lui faire remarquer d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant qu'ils reviendraient tous deux dans le courant de la semaine afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.

- Et tu auras intérêt à être là, Rogue ! avait ajouté l'Auror.

- Cela signifie-t-il que je ne suis pas autorisé à sortir de chez moi ?

- Disons que… le Ministère pourrait penser que tu souhaites te soustraire à son contrôle.

Rogue, qui s'attendait à cette dernière remarque, avait alors suggéré, sur son ton le plus poli, comme s'il formulait une proposition parfaitement sensée, qui allait agréer au sorcier qu'était Dawlish :

- Peut-être pourrais-je, dans ce cas, vous donner mon numéro de téléphone afin que nous puissions nous entendre sur la date et l'heure de votre prochaine visite mondaine, comme ça je pourrai mettre l'eau à chauffer pour le thé et préparer les petits gâteaux ?

Son vieil ennemi avait grincé des dents : élevé dans une famille de sorciers, il n'avait bien évidemment jamais utilisé un téléphone et ignorait tout du fonctionnement de cet appareil. Prouver à Dawlish qu'un ex-Mangemort en savait davantage sur le monde moldu qu'un prétendu héros de la première guerre était certes une bien maigre revanche, mais il en avait tout de même tiré satisfaction.

Oui, les choses auraient pu tourner plus mal ; le maître des potions détestait cette violation de son intimité, mais l'attitude respectueuse de la jeune femme avait rendu la perquisition supportable. Le soulagement que les deux sorciers fussent tous les deux partis était quelque peu altéré par des visions de son passé qui venaient heurter son esprit, mais la voix de Dumbledore, empreinte de malice, le tira de ses songeries :

- Je ne savais pas que vous continuiez à préparer de la potion tue-loup.

Rogue haussa les épaules, embarrassé.

- Je pense encore pouvoir l'améliorer. Cela ne fait qu'un an que je travaille dessus. Pour une potion de cette complexité, il s'agit d'un temps très court. Si mes expériences peuvent servir à Lupin, tant mieux pour lui.

Le vieux sorcier ne répondit rien, mais un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Son interlocuteur se renfrogna. Maudit vieillard, comment faisait-il pour donner l'impression de lire dans les âmes et dans les cœurs ? Si l'intérêt de la potion entrait pour beaucoup dans le désir de Severus de continuer à la préparer, il le faisait également pour une autre raison – les remords d'avoir contribué à la démission de Lupin se trouvaient légèrement allégés par le don qu'il comptait lui faire.

- Severus, mon garçon…

Le regard du directeur ne reflétait à présent que sa préoccupation. Rogue se raidit, attendant la question qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout depuis que Tonks avait eu la brillante idée de faire tomber cette stupide fiole et que Dawlish avait eu la non moins brillante idée de l'exhiber, la question que le directeur ne pouvait évidemment manquer de poser. Il avait bien vu l'inquiétude dans les traits habituellement calmes de Dumbledore, mais ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il désirait s'appesantir.

- Je sais bien que cela ne me regarde pas, mais… ce « remède personnel »…

Le maître des potions fit un geste désinvolte de la main. Peut-être un peu trop désinvolte.

- Oh… Simple précaution. J'en ai toujours une ici et une autre à Poudlard.

- Vous avez été malade, Severus, depuis que…

- Mais non ! s'écria Rogue avec irritation en se levant brusquement. Ah, cette Miss Tonks, quel besoin avait-elle de faire tomber précisément cette fiole ? Mettez cela sur le compte de ma prudence naturelle. Il s'agit d'une potion particulièrement complexe et longue à préparer. Les ingrédients qui la composent sont très rares. Je préfère en avoir un peu d'avance, au cas où…

Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux devant le regard profondément scrutateur du directeur.

- Albus, je vous assure que je vais très bien.

- Je vous connais, mon garçon. Peut-être suis-je la seule personne à qui vous ne pouvez pas mentir.

- Vous savez que c'est un sujet que je n'aime pas aborder. N'avez-vous pas confiance en moi ?

- Vous savez bien que je vous confierais ma propre vie sans la moindre hésitation, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire un peu triste. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de vous, je sais que vous êtes prompt à dissimuler vos propres faiblesses.

- En parlant de faiblesse, reprit Rogue dans un effort pour détourner la conversation, l'enfant a l'air épuisée. Il lui faudra du temps pour recouvrer toutes ses forces.

Le directeur sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il avait voulu revenir au sujet qui le préoccupait, mais il renonça et répondit doucement :

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un séjour à Azkaban n'a jamais fait de bien à personne.

Rogue hocha la tête d'un air entendu tout en se rasseyant, trop heureux de voir esquivé le sujet de sa propre santé.

- J'imagine que vous lui avez donné une potion calmante et une autre revigorante ?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Très bien, je continuerai ce traitement.

- Je voulais également vous dire que Yerma ne supporte pas le moindre contact physique.

- Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi je pourrais me sentir concerné par cette information, ricana le maître des potions.

Pour qui le vieil homme le prenait-il ? Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'effleurer l'enfant. Il avait déjà signifié à Albus qu'il n'avait rien d'un consolateur…

- Je voulais juste vous le signaler, mon garçon. Nous avons transplané depuis Perros-Guirec jusqu'à la station de transplanage la plus proche, et Yerma a failli avoir une crise de panique lorsque Dawlish et Miss Tonks se sont approchés d'elle pour absorber le choc à sa place. Elle s'est contentée de s'accrocher légèrement à mon bras.

- Je comprends mieux sa pâleur… J'imagine qu'elle transplanait pour la première fois ?

- Oui. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement en arrivant, mais visiblement, la perspective que qui que ce soit l'aide à s'asseoir l'a tellement effrayée qu'elle a réussi à rester debout. J'ignore ce qu'a pu vivre cette enfant, ajouta tristement le directeur, mais une chose est sûre : on lui a appris à taire ses souffrances. Elle ne s'est pas plainte une seule fois. Je crains que votre tâche ne soit guère aisée.

- Pas de manifestation de magie intempestive ? demanda Rogue, retenant le commentaire désobligeant tout prêt à sortir de sa bouche : bien évidemment, s'occuper de cette gamine n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais il le savait déjà !

Dumbledore sembla hésiter un instant.

- Eh bien, répondit-il lentement, elle m'a… legilimensé. Sans baguette, sans même lever la main, rien qu'en me fixant dans les yeux. Ensuite, il m'a semblé, à la douane, voir une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, mais je peux m'être trompé. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avoue que j'ai été soulagé de nous voir arriver en France.

- Comment expliquez-vous qu'elle soit capable de vous legilimenser alors qu'on dirait qu'elle n'a jamais eu le moindre contact avec la magie ?

- Vous avez remarqué, vous aussi ?

- Bien évidemment ! L'incrédulité dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'a vu allumer cette bougie à l'aide de ma baguette… Je ne comprends pas : une jeune fille de sang pur, qui a été élevée dans un milieu sorcier, ne devrait pas réagir de cette façon !

- Je sais bien, Severus, murmura le directeur. Je n'en sais pas davantage, je ne peux que me perdre en conjectures.

- Et quelles sont-elles ? demanda Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

- Je préfère ne pas vous en faire part pour l'instant. Vous vous forgerez rapidement votre propre opinion, et qui sait, peut-être en apprendrez-vous plus long sur elle lorsque vous la connaîtrez mieux.

Le maître des potions n'avait aucunement l'intention de poser la moindre question à la gamine à propos de son passé, et encore moins de jouer les consolateurs dans le cas fort probable où ce passé s'avérerait être sombre et traumatisant. Il était enseignant, non psychomage !

- Et vous me laissez entièrement libre de mes mouvements ?

- Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Dumbledore. Nul autre ne saura mieux que vous ce qui est le meilleur pour elle.

- Je pense qu'avant de l'initier à la magie, déclara pensivement le maître des potions, il serait bon de la réaccoutumer au monde qui l'entoure. Je me souviens…

Il s'interrompit. Il n'aimait pas rappeler à son souvenir les dix mois qu'il avait passés à Azkaban et les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi sa libération, bien que douze années se fussent écoulées depuis lors. La présence de la fille Baxter ne l'aiderait sans doute pas à oublier cette horrible période de son existence, mais il avait accepté… De plus, la curiosité l'emportait sur l'appréhension qu'il ressentait : comment une enfant de cet âge avait-elle pu sortir de la terrible prison dans cet état mental ? Mis à part son extrême maigreur et sa fatigue physique, visible sur les traits de son visage, elle ne présentait aucun symptôme de folie. Severus se rappelait, pour sa part, avoir passé des journées entières à trembler de fièvre, en proie à des convulsions irrépressibles, incapable par moments de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et même où il était…

Rogue ressentit alors un coup au cœur tandis qu'un autre souvenir, plus récent, s'imposait à son esprit. Il avait été désarmé par ses propres élèves – ah, toujours le désespérant trio Potter-Granger-Weasley ! – et gisait, à demi inconscient, dans la Cabane Hurlante, incapable de leur porter secours… Il avait alors entendu la voix de Black, lointaine, presque irréelle, prononcer ces paroles fatidiques : _« Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu fou, c'est que je me savais innocent. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, les Détraqueurs n'ont pas pu la détruire en moi… »_

Combien de fois, depuis le 6 juin dernier, ces quelques mots n'étaient-ils pas venus hanter les nuits du maître des potions ? Black avait survécu à treize années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, non pas parce qu'il était un criminel sans remords, comme Rogue s'était plu à le penser, mais au contraire parce qu'il se savait innocent, parce qu'il _était_ innocent ! L'évidence de la non-culpabilité de son vieil ennemi l'avait frappé comme une gifle. Lui, Severus Rogue, s'était effondré dès les premiers mois – parce qu'il se savait coupable… parce qu'il _était_ coupable…

- Severus ? Severus, qu'avez-vous ?

Une fois de plus, la voix bienveillante de Dumbledore brisa le flot d'amères pensées qui s'était emparé du professeur.

- Rien, Albus, répondit Rogue au prix d'un immense effort, tâchant d'affermir sa voix. Je réfléchissais. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Que disiez-vous ?

Le vieux sorcier jeta sur son interlocuteur un regard empli de sollicitude avant de reprendre :

- Je vous expliquais que j'ai obtenu du Ministère que votre lieu de résidence soit tenu secret par Fidelitas. Je me suis proposé pour être votre Gardien du Secret. Ainsi, Dawlish ne pourra révéler votre adresse, quelque envie qu'il puisse avoir de le faire, pas plus que le fait que la garde de Yerma vous a été confiée. Et Maugrey Fol'œil n'en saura rien par Tonks, ajouta le directeur d'un ton faussement détaché, tout en sachant très bien l'importance que ce dernier point revêtait pour le professeur.

Voyant le visage de l'homme se détendre dans un rictus – il était difficile de parler de sourire – de gratitude, Dumbledore sourit à son tour.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour vous, Severus. Il est évident que personne ne doit savoir que vous avez la garde de Yerma. Si, comme vous le pensez, son père est encore en vie, il voudra peut-être, au moment où il rejoindra Voldemort…

Le directeur n'acheva pas.

- Je vais vous laisser à présent, reprit-il en se levant. S'il y avait le moindre problème…

- Je vous contacterai aussitôt, bien évidemment.

Dumbledore, malgré lui, laissa errer son regard sur les objets moldus qui peuplaient la pièce. S'il avait pu se douter…

- Vous aussi, ricana Rogue, mais sans amertume dans la voix – le vieux sorcier crut même y déceler une pointe d'amusement. Vous vous attendiez à tout autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Son visiteur rit à son tour.

- Je dois l'admettre. Si l'un de vos élèves apprenait que le terrible professeur Rogue possède un téléphone, un four électrique et un tourne-disques…

- Sans oublier le mixeur et le fer à repasser, ajouta Rogue. Et oui, continua-t-il, amusé de l'air incrédule de Dumbledore. Les apparences sont quelquefois trompeuses…

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela, Severus. Au revoir, et bonne chance. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Le maître des potions en était beaucoup moins certain, mais il se garda bien d'émettre des réserves devant l'enthousiasme du vieux sorcier.

- Au revoir, Albus. Non, passez plutôt par ici, dit-il en désignant la porte-fenêtre entrouverte de la cuisine. Vous pouvez transplaner de mon jardin, personne ne vous verra – _a fortiori_ à cette heure.

En effet, l'obscurité avait enveloppé la maison et une légère brume s'élevait de la forêt voisine. Rogue resta les yeux fixés sur la nuit qui montait longtemps après que Dumbledore eut disparu dans un _pop_ caractéristique. Enfin, il poussa un léger soupir et referma lentement la porte-fenêtre tout en jetant à la maison un sort de protection.

Puis il hésita. Un bref coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il n'était que onze heures cinq. Merlin, il aurait juré qu'il était au moins une heure… Le sommeil ne viendrait certainement pas, d'autant plus que Rogue se sentait de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée de la présence invisible, impalpable et pourtant bien réelle de l'enfant qui dormait un étage au-dessus… Il fit quelque pas dans le salon, prit un livre, le feuilleta puis le referma brusquement, fit de nouveau les cent pas, et pour finir s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait à son laboratoire. Il hésita un instant. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une séance de laboratoire pour se vider l'esprit, oublier la présence de l'enfant au-dessus de sa tête, mais la préparation de n'importe quelle potion requerrait au moins deux heures de labeur. De plus, il se sentait épuisé, tout en sachant qu'il serait incapable de dormir. Ce n'étaient certes pas les conditions idéales pour se concentrer. Et pourtant… Il se décida brusquement et, ouvrant la porte dans un geste violent, descendit au sous-sol, laissant la maison plongée dans le silence et l'obscurité.


	6. Le début des ennuis

**Au cas où quelqu'un serait encore vaguement intéressé par cette fic, que je n'ai pas touchée depuis plus d'un an... **

**Merci à ceux (?) et celles qui ont posté des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, bien que je n'aie pas publié depuis très longtemps...**

_Chapitre 6_

_Le début des ennuis_

Yerma s'était tout de suite sentie soulagée, malgré le départ de Dumbledore, lorsque la porte s'était refermée sur le sorcier à robe noire, la laissant seule dans sa chambre. _Sa_ chambre ! Elle n'en revenait pas. A moins que cette potion que lui avait fait boire le directeur de Poudlard, quelques heures auparavant, loin de rendre son esprit plus clair comme elle l'avait cru, ne l'eût plongée dans un monde d'illusions ? Elle fit un pas hésitant, toucha du bout des doigts le couvre-lit bleu sombre, puis se pencha pour effleurer le velours du tapis, de couleur plus claire. Elle était assaillie de toutes parts par des sensations qu'elle avait cru oubliées. Après une année passée dans l'obscurité, où les seules nuances observables étaient celles du noir clair et du gris foncé, où la seule odeur était celle de la potion nutritive qu'elle absorbait chaque jour, le seul son celui de la porte qui s'ouvrait lorsqu'on venait lui apporter à boire, elle sentait à présent ses sens multipliés. Le grincement léger du parquet, sous ses pas, les bruits de voix provenant de la pièce voisine, l'odeur même de la maison l'enivraient. Ses yeux allaient du lit à la bougie qui distillait sa douce lumière, de la bougie au petit bureau sur lequel trônaient des plumes, du parchemin, une bouteille d'encre, du bureau au réveil posé sur la table de chevet, avant de revenir au lit, aux rideaux beiges, au tapis…

Combien de temps passa-t-elle dans cette contemplation ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. La vie reprenait lentement son sens et sa réalité. Jusqu'à présent, la journée avait passé comme un rêve à la fois exaltant et douloureux, composé d'intenses flashes de lumière. Trop de choses lui étaient arrivées pour qu'elle pût véritablement en avoir conscience trop d'images, de sons, d'odeurs l'avaient assaillie pour qu'elle pût les distinguer. Ce brusque retour à la vie l'avait étourdie et effrayée et elle n'était pas mécontente de se retrouver dans le calme de cette chambre, où elle pouvait se concentrer à loisir sur ses sensations retrouvées.

Le silence s'était fait à présent : le murmure des voix avait disparu au rez-de-chaussée avec le grincement de l'escalier. La jeune fille inspira profondément, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, non sans hésitation, comme si elle craignait de le briser. Puis, retenant son souffle, elle approcha les mains de la flamme, émerveillée de voir que le professeur Rogue avait dû enchanter la bougie pour qu'elle brûlât continuellement. Peut-être était-ce cela, la magie blanche, bénéfique, comment en faisait sa mère lorsque elle-même était toute petite ? Peut-être parviendrait-elle, elle aussi, à faire ce genre de choses ? Ce soir, tout lui semblait possible.

Yerma ôta ses chaussures, qu'elle mit sous le bureau, puis elle enleva son jean et le posa avec précautions sur la chaise. Elle regarda le réveil : onze heures moins trois. Peut-être devrait-elle se coucher ? Que dirait le professeur si jamais il la trouvait hors de son lit à cette heure-là ? Elle ne se sentait pourtant pas fatiguée et redoutait le sommeil, mais Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de dormir, et elle ne voulait pas lui désobéir. Toutefois, elle ne put résister à la tentation de tirer légèrement les rideaux. Bien sûr, elle ne se permettrait pas d'ouvrir les volets – elle ne savait pas si une telle chose était autorisée, mais puisque le professeur Rogue les avait fermés, elle supposait que non –, mais peut-être, par un interstice, pourrait-elle apercevoir au-dehors ?

Au moment où elle soulevait le rideau, un _pop_ se fit distinctement entendre de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un bruit qui ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait déjà entendu lorsqu'ils avaient « transplané ». L'idée lui vint que l'homme et la femme qui l'avaient escortée toute la journée revenaient la chercher pour la punir de sa désobéissance, peut-être même la remettre à Azkaban. La jeune fille se rejeta en arrière, affolée, et, d'un mouvement incontrôlé, fit tomber à terre la bougie, qui s'éteignit. Yerma, haletante, attendit quelques instants, mais personne ne vint. Le bruit n'avait peut-être, après tout, aucun rapport avec elle…

Elle s'apprêtait à se rassurer lorsqu'elle sentit une peur panique l'envahir, une peur autrement plus grande que celle de recevoir une réprimande ou même d'être battue : elle se retrouvait à présent dans le noir le plus complet.

_Du calme. Respirer. Ne pas s'affoler. Tu ne risques rien. Tu es chez le professeur Rogue. Il n'y a pas de Détraqueur ici._

A tâtons, la jeune fille trouva le lit et se glissa dans les draps, cherchant désespérément de ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité un point de lumière, mais elle n'en trouva pas. La douce chaleur du lit ne parvint pas à la rassurer, et elle se mit à trembler convulsivement. Il lui semblait que les Détraqueurs étaient là, tout près, autour d'elle…

Une soudaine et violente nausée lui retourna l'estomac. S'essuyant la bouche, elle se fit d'amers reproches : elle n'aurait pas dû manger ce morceau de gâteau offert par le directeur. Avec un nouveau haut-le-cœur, elle remonta ses genoux vers son visage et les encercla de ses mains. Elle entendait à nouveau les cris de sa mère, le bruit des vitres qui se brisaient en mille morceau… Elle ne devait pas hurler. Le professeur Rogue ne devait pas l'entendre. Si elle le dérangeait, il la renverrait sans nul doute de l'endroit d'où elle venait. Le professeur l'effrayait un peu : elle était sûre qu'il ne manquerait pas de la frapper ou de se débarrasser d'elle si jamais elle le contrariait. Or, elle ne voulait pas être frappée, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas retourner en prison. Yerma s'enfonça les ongles dans la chair pour cesser de trembler, se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier mais la panique montait en elle comme une vague, emportant tout sur son passage.

Rogue éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et s'étira. Par Merlin, il était déjà près de deux heures ! Il n'avait pas vu passer le temps… Mais il se sentait plus détendu à présent. Il éteignit la lumière, passa dans le salon, monta les escaliers en tâchant de ne pas faire grincer les marches – la cinquième, notamment, faisait un bruit épouvantable lorsqu'on n'y prenait pas garde. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la chambre de Yerma et s'apprêtait à passer dans la sienne, lorsqu'un léger bruit fit résonner en lui une sonnette d'alarme.

C'était une sorte de murmure ininterrompu, qui rappela à Severus trop de mauvais souvenirs. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit grand la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le spectacle qu'il aperçut alors, à la lueur de sa baguette, lui arracha un juron.

La jeune fille était assise dans son lit, les mains fermement agrippées à ses avant-bras, qui eux-mêmes encerclaient ses genoux, les cheveux tombant de chaque côté de son visage et le dissimulant au regard du maître des potions. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, dans un mouvement lent et douloureux, tandis qu'elle psalmodiait à voix basse ce qui semblait être un poème, entrecoupé du bruit de ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient. Rogue ressentit un élan de compassion envers elle : il ne se rappelait que trop bien avoir été lui aussi dans cet état durant des nuits entières. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Ce n'était pas parce que la jeune fille _avait l'air_ de n'avoir pas trop mal supporté son séjour à Azkaban qu'elle allait _réellement_ bien, il en savait quelque chose. S'approchant du lit, il perçut quelques mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres tremblantes :

_« Every night and every morn_

_Some to misery are born_

_Every morn and every night _

_Some are born to endless night »_

- Miss Baxter ?

La jeune fille se recroquevilla davantage sur elle-même et se tut, mais elle ne cessa pas pour autant de se balancer, et ne répondit rien. Rogue se pencha vers elle et posa la main sur son épaule, espérant la calmer de cette façon.

_Mauvaise idée._

A peine sentit-elle les doigts du professeur lui effleurer l'épaule que Yerma se dégagea d'une brusque secousse et alla se coller contre le mur, dans le coin du lit, les bras repliés au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour se protéger d'un coup à venir, ou d'une quelconque menace physique. Devant cette attitude qui lui était si familière, Severus se demanda, non sans un pincement au cœur, ce qu'elle avait bien pu subir _avant_ d'être emprisonnée. A Azkaban, les détenus n'étaient jamais battus. Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il raison de dire qu'il avait plus de points communs avec l'enfant que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer ? Chassant cette pensée, il murmura de nouveau :

- Miss Baxter…

Il se reprit, constatant que ce nom n'avait pas le moins du monde un effet calmant sur la jeune fille, bien au contraire.

- Yerma ?

Elle redressa vaguement la tête, toujours secouée de frissons. Ses yeux papillonnèrent devant la lumière de la baguette et le maître des potions crut percevoir un éclair de soulagement passer dans son regard.

- Professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

L'enfant eut un sursaut et fit un geste de panique.

- Pardon, professeur, je… je vais nettoyer tout de suite.

Rogue resta un instant abasourdi, puis, suivant le regard désolé de sa protégée, il vit que le T-shirt qu'elle portait, ainsi que les draps, étaient maculés d'une substance étrange d'un brun doré, qui pouvait bien être le résultat d'une crise de vomissements chez une jeune personne à la magie instable. Décidant de remettre à plus tard la résolution de ce mystère, il fit disparaître le tout d'un coup de baguette.

- Il n'y a rien à nettoyer, affirma Rogue avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, tandis que l'enfant ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis – Merlin, n'avait-elle jamais vu de la _magie_ ? Recouche-toi, Yerma. Tu es chez moi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis ici pour te protéger, non pour te faire du mal.

Les mots étaient sortis presque tout seuls, ces mots que Severus, dans une situation similaire, aurait aimé entendre. _Ce n'est qu'une enfant_, pensa-t-il presque malgré lui.

Yerma esquissa un mouvement hésitant vers l'oreiller, mais elle suspendit son geste et leva vers Rogue des yeux suppliants.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il fait noir, murmura-t-elle avant de baisser la tête, effrayée de sa propre audace, laissant retomber ses cheveux emmêlés de chaque côté de son visage comme un bouclier.

Severus se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt qu'un séjour, court ou long, à Azkaban avait pour inévitable conséquence la peur panique de l'obscurité ? Obnubilé par la nécessité de repousser ses propres souvenirs, il avait négligé de prendre en compte les craintes pourtant plus que probable de sa protégée. Il ramassa la bougie tombée à terre et la posa sur la petite table, mais il se ravisa au moment de l'allumer. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il fit alors jaillir un rayon de lumière, vite transformé en une petite boule qui alla se coller au plafond, juste au-dessus du lit.

- Cette lumière-là ne s'éteindra pas, elle restera allumée quoi qu'il arrive, expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille risqua un coup d'œil et parut intensément soulagée – en même temps qu'émerveillée – d'apercevoir la petite boule lumineuse, puis elle tourna la tête vers le professeur. Ce dernier tâcha d'adoucir sa voix pour ordonner :

- Recouchez-vous, à présent.

Yerma obéit en tremblant et remonta vivement les draps sur son corps.

_Merlin_, songea le maître des potions, _elle n'a même pas une chemise de nuit._

Puis, aussitôt, une petite voix ironique se fit entendre dans son esprit : _Quelle pensée absurde, Severus, vraiment ! Par quel miracle aurait-elle une chemise de nuit ?_ Dumbledore avait vêtu l'enfant en hâte, ne songeant qu'à la faire sortir de prison au plus tôt. Et lui, Severus Rogue, qui se targuait d'être un spécialiste ès détails, n'avait rien remarqué, ne s'était pas même rendu compte que la jeune fille ne possédait pas un seul vêtement de rechange !

C'est alors que la vérité le frappa durement : toute la soirée, Yerma Baxter avait été au centre de la conversation et des actes des quatre sorciers, mais personne ne s'était véritablement soucié d'elle – à l'exception, peut-être, de Dumbledore. Dawlish était obsédé par l'idée de coincer l'ex-Mangemort qu'il voyait en Rogue, la future Auror semblait quant à elle fascinée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, depuis les appareils électriques jusqu'au laboratoire, en passant par la bibliothèque et lui-même n'avait pensé qu'à défendre son intimité contre ces intrus, Yerma y compris. Personne n'avait pris soin de l'enfant, personne ne s'était demandé – ni ne _lui_ avait demandé – si elle allait bien, si elle avait soif, si elle avait peur. Ils l'avaient tout simplement reléguée dans la chambre comme une bête dont la présence devient gênante. C'était ainsi qu'il la voyait, à présent : un animal blessé à mort, traqué.

Oui, ils avaient tous failli à leur mission – et lui le premier, lui à qui la garde de la jeune fille avait été confiée. Les deux Aurors étaient censés vérifier que Rogue s'occuperait d'elle convenablement, mais qu'avait-il fait pour s'occuper d'elle ce soir ? Ils avaient bien vu comment la jeune fille avait été promptement écartée, et n'avaient rien dit. Severus expira bruyamment. Il lui fallait à présent faire face à des responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait ni déléguer ni partager. Il le devait à Dumbledore, mais aussi à la petite silhouette recroquevillée dans le lit, qui le fixait anxieusement, attendant une réaction quelconque de sa part. Comment pouvait-il espérer la _réaccoutumer au monde_ s'il ne lui prouvait pas par son attitude qu'elle avait sa place dans ce monde, qu'elle avait le droit au bien-être ?

- _Accio_ robe de nuit ! s'écria-t-il, tendant sa baguette vers la porte restée ouverte.

Un instant plus tard, il avait dans les mains un long vêtement noir qu'il s'empressa de rétrécir à l'aide d'un sort avant de le tendre à la jeune fille.

- Mettez cela, je pense que ce sera plus confortable que votre T-shirt. Je reviens dans un moment.

Le maître des potions sortit de la pièce et descendit dans son laboratoire, où il choisit une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide violet. S'emparant au passage d'un verre et d'une carafe d'eau dans la cuisine, il retourna à l'étage.

- Puis-je entrer, Miss ?

Un « oui » à peine audible lui répondit. Rogue poussa la porte pour trouver Yerma assise dans son lit, vêtue à présent de l'ancienne robe de Severus. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation et déposa l'eau sur la table de chevet.

- Avez-vous soif ?

La jeune fille considéra un instant le verre d'eau d'une façon étrange, puis hocha la tête. Elle but lentement, comme si chaque gorgée lui procurait un plaisir intense. Le sorcier comprenait parfaitement cette sensation : à Azkaban, le seul lien qui existât avec le monde extérieur, avec la lumière, était cette portion d'eau congrue déposée chaque jour dans la cellule.

- Miss Bax… Yerma, se reprit-il alors qu'elle reposait le verre d'une main à présent ferme, ici vous pouvez boire quand bon vous semblera. Je vous laisse la carafe pour la nuit. En outre…

Severus hésita un instant. Il ne savait comment il devait parler à une adolescente de quatorze ans en état de choc. Pour finir, il décida de lui expliquer clairement et sincèrement la situation, comme, bien des années auparavant, Dumbledore l'avait fait pour lui.

- Votre séjour en prison a eu certaines conséquences sur votre état physique et mental, expliqua-t-il lentement. Votre organisme est épuisé et a avant tout besoin de sommeil. J'imagine que l'idée de dormir vous effraye – ce qui est parfaitement normal. Je ne vais pas vous mentir : il est en effet plus que probable que vous soyez sujette à de fréquents cauchemars pendant un certain temps. Pour éviter cela, vous pouvez prendre ceci (il désigna la fiole violette) : il s'agit d'une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, qui vous aidera à vous endormir paisiblement et vous empêchera de faire de mauvais rêves.

Le jeune fille, pendant ce petit discours, avait réussi à ne rien montrer de ses sentiments, mais lorsque le professeur lui tendit la fiole, il put lire la peur dans ses yeux.

- Yerma, dit-il, pensant que le problème venait de là, il ne s'agit pas de la potion nutritive que l'on vous donnait à Azkaban. Vous pouvez la prendre sans crainte.

- Je vous jure, professeur, que même sous la torture, je ne dirai rien, murmura l'enfant, des sanglots dans la voix. Mais je vous en prie, ne me forcez pas à boire cette… cette _chose_…

Rogue dut faire un immense effort de volonté pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise face à ces paroles incohérentes. Une nouvelle énigme à déchiffrer, songea-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne veux vous _forcer_ à rien. Je ne cherche qu'à vous aider.

Alors, des images traversèrent l'esprit de Yerma : la boule de lumière qui brillait toujours au-dessus de sa tête, la chemise de nuit, le verre d'eau. Rien de tout cela ne ressemblait à un piège. Lentement, elle tendit la main pour prendre la fiole, la porta à son nez. La potion dégageait une odeur douceâtre d'amande pilée, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. L'_autre_ liquide ne sentait rien. L'_autre_ liquide, d'ailleurs, était transparent. Elle vida la fiole en trois gorgées, ne voulant pas mécontenter le professeur Rogue après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle – et fut surprise de n'éprouver aucune douleur, pas même une vague nausée.

L'instant d'après, elle était endormie.

Le maître des potions retira la fiole de ses doigts crispés, puis allongea l'enfant dans une position plus confortable, tout en murmurant des incantations pour rafraîchir les draps – il faisait si chaud. Jetant un coup d'œil vers les vêtements que la jeune fille avait posés sur la chaise, il lança un sort de duplication. Du moins aurait-elle des affaires propres le lendemain matin, à défaut d'habits variés.

Severus soupira. Rien n'était gagné d'avance, s'il se comportait dès la première nuit comme un imbécile. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas si la partie la plus stupide de son comportement avait été de laisser l'enfant seule ou de rentrer avec tant d'aisance dans ce rôle de consolateur qu'il avait farouchement nié pouvoir endosser.

_Oh, Merlin, pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ?_

**PS : L'extrait en anglais est un poème de William Blake.**


	7. Le tour du propriétaire

**A Millie21 : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !**

_Chapitre 7_

_Le tour du propriétaire_

Lorsque Yerma ouvrit les yeux, elle crut qu'elle était restée prisonnière d'un rêve, le plus agréable qu'elle eût fait depuis des années mais la petite boule de lumière qui brillait au-dessus de sa tête lui rappela d'un coup la journée de la veille. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle se remémora l'épisode honteux de la nuit. Comment pourrait-elle, après cela, soutenir le regard du professeur Rogue ? Cependant, rester au lit ne pourrait qu'aggraver son cas. En un bond, elle fut debout, s'arrachant à la douceur du lit. Il devait être tard, à en juger par l'intensité de la lumière qui filtrait par les interstices des volets, trempant les rideaux de soleil. Le professeur l'attendait peut-être depuis longtemps. Il allait certainement être en colère.

En tendant la main vers la chaise pour attraper ses vêtements, la jeune fille se fit deux réflexions. Tout d'abord, le réveil indiquait dix heures quarante-trois, ce qui lui sembla indécent. Ensuite, elle se demanda par quel miracle elle était vêtue d'une robe de nuit parfaitement propre, alors qu'elle se souvenait avoir vomi sur son T-shirt durant la nuit et peut-être même… Bref. C'était avant que Rogue ne vienne la rassurer. Elle rougit à ce souvenir. Comment avait-elle pu… ? Les sous-vêtements sentaient bon la lavande au lieu de l'horrible odeur à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Encore de la magie blanche ?

Habillée en un temps record, elle dévala les escaliers et risqua un coup d'œil dans la petite cuisine qu'elle avait repérée la veille au soir. Le soleil entrait à flots par la fenêtre et Yerma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu plus près, elle put enfin apercevoir le professeur Rogue, adossé à un placard, lui adresser un sourire – un sourire bref, certes, et un peu crispé, mais un sourire tout de même.

- Bonjour. Comment avez-vous dormi ?

Severus, incapable de descendre au laboratoire ou de se concentrer sur un livre, attendait depuis près de trois heures le réveil de son hôte imprévue, guettant le grincement du plancher au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait, pour s'occuper les mains, préparé un petit déjeuner varié, tout en sachant très bien que l'enfant n'en avalerait pas un dixième. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du rejet de son propre corps lorsqu'on avait voulu lui faire avaler quelque chose à sa sortie de prison. Il faudrait du temps pour que l'estomac de Yerma s'habitue de nouveau à de la nourriture consistante après un an de potions nutritives.

Lorsque la jeune fille risqua un regard timide par la porte de la cuisine, il s'efforça de l'accueillir avec naturel, comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille au soir, et comme s'il était tout à fait habituel qu'elle fût là, tout en se répétant que, bien qu'il s'agît de son élève, il était préférable de ne pas la traiter comme telle… pour l'instant.

- Oh… J'ai dormi… longtemps, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Rogue hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas une réponse très claire à la question qu'il venait de poser, mais il décida que cela suffirait pour l'instant. Cependant, Yerma, interprétant Merlin savait quel signe de la part de son professeur, s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Je suis désolée, monsieur. Je veux dire, pour hier soir. Je… Je ne voulais pas que vous m'entendiez… Je n'ai pas réussi… Enfin, je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira pas.

Le maître des potions se demanda un instant comment répondre à une telle tirade, mais il se trouva incapable de trouver les mots pour rassurer l'enfant. Ce n'était pas le genre de situations auxquelles il était habitué. A Poudlard, lorsque l'un de ses étudiants avait un problème, il était très rare qu'il vînt le trouver, lui, Severus Rogue, quand bien même il s'agissait d'un Serpentard. Ce fut donc assez abruptement qu'il répliqua :

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

D'un geste qu'il parvint à rendre presque cordial, il l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Je sais, reprit-il, que vous aurez du mal à manger dans les premiers temps, mais vous devez vous forcer un peu. Votre organisme a besoin d'une nourriture solide. Prenez tout le temps que vous voulez, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Et ne mangez que ce dont vous avez réellement envie.

La jeune fille, qui semblait n'en pas croire ses oreilles, s'approcha lentement, les yeux rivés sur le professeur comme pour lui demander si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire, s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise, puis, sur un signe approbatif du maître des potions, reporta son attention sur la nourriture, qu'elle considéra d'un air passablement hagard. Elle mourait de faim mais sentait que son estomac n'était pas capable de contenir et de garder plus de trois bouchées. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait oublié l'existence du miel et de la confiture. Elle risqua un regard en coin vers le professeur. Ce dernier parut se rendre compte que sa présence gênait l'enfant, aussi esquissa-t-il un mouvement vers la porte.

- J'ai quelques potions en cours dans mon laboratoire, à la cave, dit-il brusquement. Je vais aller m'en occuper pendant que vous prenez votre petit déjeuner.

Sans attendre la réponse qui, de toute façon, étant donné la propension de l'enfant à rester muette, ne viendrait certainement pas, Rogue s'en fut d'un pas pressé. Rester aux côtés de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle mangeait n'était certes pas une bonne idée : il devait tout faire pour qu'elle ne se sentît pas observée en permanence comme une bête sauvage, curieuse ou blessée. Et surtout, il ne devait pas – pas encore – lui poser de questions, quelque envie qu'il eût de le faire. Non seulement Yerma n'avait certainement pas eu une enfance très heureuse, à en juger par sa peur du contact physique (et par ce que le maître des potions savait de Benjamin Baxter), mais il semblait – ce qui était moins compréhensible – qu'elle n'eût pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était la magie, dont elle considérait la moindre manifestation comme un miracle. Mille interrogations se pressaient dans l'esprit du sorcier, mais il les repoussa. S'il parvenait à arrêter de penser à cette enfant qui avait débarqué brusquement dans sa vie, sans crier gare, peut-être serait-il en mesure de se concentrer sur cette maudite potion tue-loup…

Une heure plus tard, Rogue remontait dans le salon, infiniment plus détendu. La préparation de la potion tue-loup requérait une telle concentration qu'il se sentait à présent l'esprit vide de toute question, après avoir été uniquement préoccupé du nombre de grains d'ellébore à dissoudre dans de l'essence de bilune ou de la coupe minutieuse d'un plant de mandragore. Il était prêt, à présent, à affronter Yerma Baxter.

Ce qu'il vit depuis le seuil de la cuisine, cependant, le laissa perplexe : face une assiette dans laquelle il put déceler quelques miettes et un reste de confiture de fraise – l'enfant avait dû manger deux minuscules tartines, estima brièvement le maître des potions en avisant le pain sur la table –, Yerma était assise, les pieds posés sur le devant de la chaise, les bras entourant ses jambes, le menton posé sur ses genoux, le front barré de rides de concentration, les yeux plissés et fixés sur un point invisible du plafond, comme si elle avait voulu le percer de son regard. Mais ce qui inquiétait Severus était la lueur dorée qui s'échappait continûment de ses prunelles un instant déconcerté par cette vision, il resta silencieux, puis il se reprit et s'approcha de l'enfant, se gardant bien de la toucher.

- Yerma ?

Il n'allait pas commettre à nouveau l'erreur de la veille : « Miss Baxter » était, de toute évidence, une appellation qui rappelait à l'enfant de mauvais souvenirs…

Le son de la sa voix fit sursauter la jeune fille, qui se mit aussitôt debout, mue par un réflexe. Puis elle ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'aura lumineuse avait disparu.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur. Je vais débarrasser la table, dit Yerma en se précipitant pour empiler les assiettes.

Mais Rogue la devança, et, d'un mouvement de baguette, fit disparaître en un clin d'œil les restes du petit déjeuner, ne laissant sur la table qu'un verre de jus d'orange.

- J'insiste pour que vous buviez davantage. Vous avez besoin de vitamines. Maintenant, que faisiez-vous dans cette position ?

L'enfant se mordit les lèvres, ses mains se crispèrent, mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Yerma, insista le maître des potions, je ne vous imposerai que peu de règles durant votre séjour chez moi, mais il en est une à laquelle je n'accepterai pas de vous voir désobéir : vous me répondrez le plus clairement et le plus précisément possible à chaque fois que je vous poserai une question. Je répète donc : que faisiez-vous dans cette position ?

Sans l'avoir voulu ni même réalisé, Rogue avait repris le ton sec et impératif du professeur qu'il avait pourtant eu l'intention de mettre de côté en s'adressant à l'enfant. Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul, mais, contre toute attente, elle répondit, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Je… je ne voulais pas, mais… J'ai vu ce livre, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le commencer… Comme je pensais que… que je devais apprendre la magie, il m'a semblé que c'était un bon début. Mais je vous le jure, monsieur, je ne recommencerai pas !

- Vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez bien, Miss Baxter ?

Severus, quoique décontenancé, tâcha de ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude. Après un bref regard circulaire, il avait pu constater qu'il n'y avait aucun livre dans la pièce. De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ? Mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille se raidir en entendant son nom, il se reprit aussitôt :

- Yerma, de quel livre parlez-vous ?

- _L'histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac, murmura l'enfant d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux rivés qu sol. J'aime lire, monsieur, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle s'excusait.

- Vous aimez lire, répéta machinalement le maître des potions, abasourdi. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes en ce moment dans la cuisine, et qu'il n'y a aucun livre ici ?

Une idée parfaitement absurde traversa l'esprit du professeur, qui ne put s'empêcher de l'exprimer à voix haute :

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous pouvez lire ce livre à travers le plafond ?

Rogue haussa aussitôt les épaules, agacé par sa propre sottise : depuis quand était-il capable de proférer de telles stupidités ? Décidément, la présence de la jeune fille n'avait avait une influence néfaste sur son comportement et son intelligence. Mais, à sa grande surprise, les épaules de l'enfant se détendirent et un léger sourire fit une timide apparition au coin de ses lèvres.

- Que vous ai-je signifié à propos de réponses claires et précises aux questions que je vous pose ?

- Oui, professeur, je peux lire à travers le plafond.

Le maître des potions retint son souffle. Ce n'était certes pas une capacité à laquelle il s'attendait. Toutefois, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait là rien de vraiment surprenant : la Legilimencie n'était qu'une partie des dons liés aux Arts Sombres, mais il avait toujours été persuadé que ces dons connus n'étaient que la partie visible d'un iceberg, et que la partie immergée devait être bien plus importante. Merlin savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de cette gamine perturbée et de toute évidence maltraitée, qui l'avait amenée à développer ce pouvoir-ci.

- Bien, soupira Rogue. Je me permets de vous faire remarquer qu'il ne s'agit pas de la manière habituelle de lire un livre.

- Je n'ai jamais fait autrement, répondit Yerma d'un ton piteux. Ou alors, je… je… je ne m'en souviens pas.

Severus préféra ignorer cette dernière remarque. L'enfant n'était visiblement pas prête à faire face à son passé.

- Ainsi, vous pouvez voir ma bibliothèque ? Décrivez-moi donc les livres qui s'y trouvent.

En lisant la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille, le maître des potions comprit qu'il avait de nouveau pris le ton brusque qu'il employait toujours devant ses élèves. Mais c'était bel et bien une _élève_ qu'il avait en face de lui…

- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, Yerma. Le fait que vous puissiez voir à travers le plafond implique que vous pouvez, du moins en partie, contrôler vos pouvoirs, ce qui est une excellente chose. Vous avez _choisi_ ce livre-ci plutôt qu'un autre, vous avez _décidé_ de le lire, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit bel et bien de magie _volontaire_. Je veux juste savoir de quoi vous êtes capable afin d'être à même de vous aider par la suite. Décrivez-moi ces livres.

Yerma leva vers son professeur un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un signe de tête qui se voulait encourageant. Alors, sous le regard attentif et stupéfait du maître des potions, la lueur dorée reparut dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qui leva de nouveau la tête vers le plafond.

- Vos livres sont classés par thème, et dans ces thèmes par auteurs : à gauche, en entrant, des ouvrages portant sur des sujets divers – astronomie, étude des runes, divination –, puis ceux consacrés à l'histoire de la magie et des écoles de sorcellerie. En face de la porte, ce sont les livres de botanique, les traités de potions, et tout ce qui a trait aux sortilèges – et enfin, tout à droite, la… la magie noire. Le livre de Bathilda Tourdesac est relié en cuir rouge, aux lettres dorées, édition 1947. Je peux vous en lire la préface…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Arrêtez.

Ces dons inédits étaient certes impressionnants, songea le sorcier alors que l'enfant, docile, se taisait, mais ces pouvoirs étranges impliquaient également que Yerma allait devoir _tout_ réapprendre de la vie ordinaire. Et c'était à lui, Severus Rogue, qu'incombait la tâche de la réadapter au monde… Il en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été si mal à l'aise.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Bien sûr, il aurait dû commencer, la veille au soir ou le matin même, par lui faire visiter la maison. Mais Rogue n'avait guère l'habitude de recevoir qui que ce fût chez lui, et encore moins d'héberger de jeunes sorcières incapables de contrôler leurs pouvoirs magiques – ou de lire un livre de façon normale.

- La cuisine vous est ouverte à tout moment. Je préfèrerais que nous prenions nos repas ensemble, afin que vous repreniez l'habitude de manger en présence de quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas d'horaires réguliers et je sais que votre corps mettra un certain temps à se réadapter, aussi êtes-vous tout à fait autorisée à venir vous servir dans les placards ou le réfrigérateur lorsque vous avez faim.

L'enfant, bouche bée, risqua un regard vers le professeur.

- Venez avec moi, poursuivit ce dernier en passant dans le salon, sans relever l'expression effarée de la jeune fille. N'hésitez pas à m'emprunter des livres si vous le désirez. Il est préférable que vous ne passiez pas tout votre temps libre enfermée dans votre chambre, même si, j'imagine, vous en avez très envie. Cette porte (il désigna la pièce attenante à la cuisine) mène à un bureau qui n'a pas grand intérêt pour vous, celle-ci (il fit un geste vers la porte située sous l'escalier) à mon laboratoire. Vous pouvez y descendre avec moi ou venir m'y trouver, mais en aucun cas y entrer seule.

Severus fit signe à sa protégée de la suivre à l'étage. Yerma l'écoutait avec une attention dont le professeur eût pu être fière si ils s'étaient trouvés dans une salle de classe.

- Voici la salle de bains. Tout ce dont vous pouvez avoir besoin se trouve dans cette armoire : serviettes, brosse à dents, peigne, savon… Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous offrir une salle de bains privative, vous devrez vous habituer à la vie en communauté. Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Plus il avançait dans la visite, plus Rogue se sentait ridicule. L'impression d'être devenu un agent immobilier lui donnait envie de planter là la responsable de cet état de choses, cette stupide enfant qui le regardait d'un air à la fois terrifié et émerveillé : une vraie Poufsouffle…

- Votre chambre. Cette pièce constitue votre espace privé, de même que celle-ci (il désigna la porte qui lui faisait face) constitue le mien. Que ce soit bien clair, Miss Baxter : je n'ai pas à pénétrer dans vos quartiers, vous n'avez pas à pénétrer dans les miens. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Parfait. Ma chambre, donc, dans laquelle je vous demande instamment de ne pas entrer, sauf urgence. Si vous avec un problème – un vrai problème –, n'hésitez pas à venir m'y trouver, même en plein milieu de la nuit. En revanche, je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à voir à travers les cloisons de ma chambre, surtout lorsque je m'y trouve.

A en juger par la soudaine rougeur qui colora les joues habituellement pâles de l'enfant, elle ne s'était pas privée de visiter intégralement la maison à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Rogue prit une profonde inspiration, espérant parvenir à contrôler l'exaspération qui montait de minute en minute.

- Je tiens à préciser que cette règle est également valable pour toutes les autres pièces de cette demeure, en particulier la salle de bains. Je tiens à garder chez moi un minimum d'intimité…

La colère du maître des potions se dissipa instantanément pour faire place à un certain malaise. Après tout, cette petite sotte pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs comme bon lui semblait, et le surprendre pendant son sommeil, sous la douche… Afin de dissimuler ses traits, il se tourna vers la porte qui se trouvait au fond du couloir et l'ouvrit :

- Enfin, la bibliothèque. Vous trouverez ici tous les ouvrages magiques dont vous aurez besoin pour préparer votre rentrée à Poudlard. Tous les livres vous sont accessibles, à l'exception des traités de magie noire. Je les possède pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi, mais il n'est pas nécessaire que vous appreniez quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, professeur, murmura Yerma en baissant les yeux.

- Bien. Pour l'instant, vous ne sortirez pas de cette maison. Le jardin sur lequel donne votre fenêtre est en revanche un lieu sécurisé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et moldus. Vous pouvez vous y rendre quand vous le désirez. Je crois que ce sera tout pour le moment. Avez-vous des questions ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Severus enchaîna très vite :

- Dans ce cas, je vous propose de prendre une douche avant de venir me rejoindre au laboratoire, où nous élaborerons ensemble le programme de ces deux mois à venir. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de travail, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Après avoir bredouillé quelques mots incompréhensibles, la jeune fille disparut précipitamment dans la salle de bains. Rogue resta un instant dans le couloir, les yeux fixés sur la porte qui venait de claquer, puis il redescendit à la cave.

Yerma laissa couler l'eau fraîche sur sa peau avec un plaisir indicible. Il lui sembla que cette sensation la purifiait, lavait son corps et son cœur de toutes ces années d'obscurité. Sa vie venait de changer, le monde renaissait à ses yeux. Certes, le professeur était un homme strict, mais il lui avait donné ce à quoi elle ne croyait plus jamais avoir droit : un lit, de la nourriture, des vêtements propres, de l'eau, de la lumière… Les images de son ancienne vie lui revenaient par à-coups, mais, étrangement, ce temps apparaissait comme révolu, presque oublié. Sa vie, sa vraie vie, commençait _maintenant_.

Ce fut une jeune fille détendue, souriante, qui quitta la salle de bains et descendit les marches qui menaient au laboratoire de Rogue. Sur le seuil de la porte restée entrouverte, elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le curieux spectacle qu'offrait le maître des potions.

Ce dernier était entouré de fioles, de pots, de récipients de toutes tailles, de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs, emplis d'ingrédients étranges dont l'odeur âcre flottait dans la pièce. Penché sur un petit chaudron dont il remuait lentement le contenu en marmonnant pour lui-même quelque incantation incompréhensible, il paraissait totalement absorbé par une mixture malodorante qui lui envoyait à chaque seconde de lourdes volutes d'une fumée grisâtre et graisseuse. Ses cheveux noirs avaient glissé de chaque côté de son visage, dissimulait à demi ses traits mais en sentait, dans la crispation des muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras, dans la position raide de son corps, la nécessité vitale de la plus minutieuse attention. Yerma hésita à déranger le sorcier dans un tel moment, mais ce fut lui qui, sans même tourner la tête de son côté, rompit le silence :

- Puisque vous êtes là, peut-être pourriez-vous vous rendre utile ?

L'enfant se précipita aussitôt aux côtés de Rogue, ravie de pouvoir prouver sa bonne volonté.

- Coupez-moi donc ces racines de mandragore de la façon la plus fine et la plus régulière possible, ordonna Severus, curieux de voir comment sa nouvelle élève allait s'acquitter de sa tâche.

Yerma se mit à l'ouvrage avec un entrain qui le surprit. Malgré toute la concentration que requérait la potion tue-loup, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de lancer de brefs coups d'œil à sa jeune protégée, qui semblait étonnamment bien s'en tirer. Ses gestes étaient calmes, précis, réguliers. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé de découper les racines en lamelles parfaitement symétriques, le professeur lui confia la besogne ingrate et délicate de broyer des grains d'ellébore afin d'en extraire un jus pur – ce que l'enfant fit rapidement et sans aucun problème, après quoi il lui donna les instructions pour qu'elle concoctât une potion simple, mais qui nécessitait une grande exactitude.

Severus ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils, entre approbation et agacement. Il s'était surpris à souhaiter, dès lors qu'il avait pris conscience du rôle qu'il allait avoir à jouer vis-à-vis de la jeune fille, qu'elle ne fût pas trop douée dans la matière qu'elle enseignait, afin qu'elle fût dispensée de suivre en septembre les cours de potions, si par miracle elle parvenait à intégrer Poudlard. Certes, il aurait dû se réjouir à l'idée d'avoir à la rentrée une élève aussi obéissante et rigoureuse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Yerma, après avoir passé avec lui ces deux longs mois de vacances, après avoir inévitablement appris des choses sur lui-même, quelque effort qu'il fît pour les lui cacher, deviendrait un danger potentiel. _Danger_ était peut-être un grand mot, rectifia-t-il dans un souci d'impartialité, mais une source d'indiscrétions et d'ennuis en perspective, voilà qui était aussi certain que l'incompétence dont ferait preuve Londubat cette année encore. De plus, Rogue ignorait encore dans quelle maison serait répartie l'enfant… Quelle aubaine pour les Gryffondors, une telle source d'informations sur leur professeur détesté !

Il se sentit une vague de rancœur anticipée à l'égard de son élève, mais il devait bien admettre que si, pendant l'heure et demie qu'elle venait de passer à côté de lui, elle avait été capable de faire exactement ce que le professeur lui avait demandé, ni plus ni moins, de façon précise et rapide, alors que, selon toute probabilité, elle n'avait jamais fait une potion de sa vie, nul doute que Dumbledore se ferait un plaisir de l'envoyer en cours à la rentrée. Mieux valait s'attendre et se préparer au pire – à savoir devoir passer deux mois avec une Gryffondor en puissance.

- Nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, annonça Rogue froidement en s'essuyant les mains. Demain, nous commencerons de véritables leçons.

Il s'approcha du chaudron de l'enfant, au fond duquel bouillonnait une potion jaunâtre qui était en train de virer au vert. Somme toute plutôt réussi pour une première expérience, songea Rogue en réprimant un soupir. Mais il ne donna pas à son élève, qui pourtant mendiait un compliment du regard, le plaisir d'un commentaire : il se contenta d'éteindre le feu d'un coup de baguette magique avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

- Savez-vous quelle est la potion que vous venez de préparer ?

- Non, monsieur. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit.

Le ton était humble, mais Severus se sentit malgré lui exaspéré par les paroles de la jeune fille, qui auraient pu, en d'autres circonstances, passer pour de l'insolence.

- Il s'agit d'une potion de Babillage, qui a pour propriété de délier les langues, murmura-t-il de son habituel ton doucereux. Que penseriez-vous de la tester ?

Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent de peur, mais elle ne broncha pas, se contentant de fixer le chaudron où la mixture refroidissait à présent. Rogue se passa la main sur le front. Merlin, il allait devoir contrôler ses nerfs et cesser de voir en Yerma Baxter une future Gryffondor prête à lui jouer les tours les plus pendables s'il ne voulait pas terroriser la gamine.

- Suivez-moi, intima-t-il.

Suivi de sa petite protégée, qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son professeur, le maître des potions remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Il faisait beau. Un soleil radieux inondait le salon de ses rayons chauds et un vent léger agitait les feuilles des arbres, quelque part au-dehors. Un jour comme il y en avait tant d'autres en été à Huelgoat. Rogue poussa un soupir, s'assit dans un fauteuil et fit signe à la jeune fille de faire de même.

- Bien. Je suppose, commença-t-il d'un ton volontairement neutre, que vous êtes fort désireuse d'apprendre et de bien faire, ainsi que le prouve le zèle dont vous venez de faire preuve dans la préparation de cette potion et de ses ingrédients. Néanmoins, je ne pense ni utile ni souhaitable de commencer votre éducation de sorcière immédiatement. Ecoutez au moins mes arguments, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire en voyant la moue dépité, presque anxieuse, de l'enfant. Je sais que vous avez vécu des choses très dures. Une année à Azkaban suffirait à marquer des sorciers bien plus âgés et expérimentés que vous.

- Vous êtes déjà allé à Azkaban ? demanda Yerma en regardant Rogue dans les yeux.

Ce dernier se sentit vaciller alors qu'une faible douleur se propageait dans son crâne, comme un picotement désagréable. L'enfant baissa aussitôt la tête, et Severus comprit alors pourquoi elle refusait de regarder qui que ce fût dans les yeux : sans qu'elle prît le contrôle, sans même le vouloir, elle utilisait spontanément la Legilimencie…

- Voyez-vous, Miss Baxter, siffla Rogue sans se préoccuper du tremblement de la jeune fille à la mention de ce nom, c'est précisément pour éviter ce genre d'_incidents_ que je juge préférable de vous enseigner les rudiments de la maîtrise de soi plutôt que toute autre matière.

- Pardon ! s'écria Yerma en joignant les mains dans un geste d'indicible terreur. Je ne le ferai plus. Je ne vous regarderai plus. Mais je vous en prie, ne me renvoyez pas _là-bas_ !

Toute la colère du maître des potions, tous les sentiments de rancœur qu'il avait malgré lui accumulés contre la jeune fille qui envahissait si brutalement son intimité, toute envie de la rabaisser comme il l'eût fait d'une élève de Poudlard, tout disparut d'un seul coup. Il ne vit plus devant lui qu'une enfant dont la frayeur et le désespoir lui renvoyaient trop d'images de son passé pour qu'il pût se permettre de les ignorer. Il tâcha d'adoucir sa voix :

- Yerma, personne ne parle de vous renvoyer où que ce soit. Et pour répondre à votre question, _oui_, j'ai passé autrefois dix mois à Azkaban. Je suis donc bien placé pour comprendre tout d'abord que vous n'ayez pas la moindre envie d'y retourner, ensuite que vous ayez besoin en tout premier lieu de repos dans les jours qui viennent. Vos nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve. Un temps de… disons de _réadaptation_ au monde me semble le bienvenu.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, mais son regard restait désespérément fixé sur une étagère où reposaient quelques livres.

- Mon but, expliqua Rogue avec plus de patience qu'il ne se croyait capable de déployer, n'est pas de vous punir, mais de vous aider. Avant toute chose, je veux que vous soyez capable de me regarder dans les yeux lorsque je vous parle, sans pour autant fouiller mon esprit.

L'enfant acquiesça sans dire un mot le maître des potions s'efforça de parler calmement :

- Yerma… Regardez-moi dans les yeux.

Mais elle ne bougea pas il sembla même à Rogue qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer, de peur que sa respiration ne déclenchât une crise qu'elle n'était pas à même d'endiguer.

C'est alors que retentit la sonnerie du téléphone.


End file.
